


A CassRae Collection

by TaangyChocolate



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Kisses, and the occasional angst, batfamily, but mainly fluff, injuries, lots of fluff, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2019-08-04 14:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 31,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16348550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaangyChocolate/pseuds/TaangyChocolate
Summary: Just a bunch of oneshots of our favorite demon and the best Bat that I've posted on tumblr. Most are fluffy, cheesy, or a combination of both.





	1. Love Letters

Curled up on her girlfriend’s side, Cass didn’t bother keeping her eyes open as she toed the line between consciousness and sleep. She lazily ran her foot along Raven’s calf, the motion in time with how she drew messy patterns just above the mystic’s ribs.

Raven sighed and flipped a page of her book, laying a slow, tender kiss to Cass’ forehead as she did so. 

Serenaded by the light wind that pressed the apartment’s windows, their emotions were intimately tangled, even more so than their bodies. Cass let out a hum as she listened to her lover’s steady heartbeat, a brow raising as it suddenly sped up. The Bat was acutely aware of the sharp spike of excitement that shot through her girlfriend and raised her face up. 

She kept her eyes closed and blindly pressed a kiss to the mage’s jaw. Raven snuggled closer into their embrace, “I got to the part with the love letter,” she explained. Cass let out a long hum as she let her kisses trail, going from Raven’s jaw and down to her collarbone.

The pale skin under her mouth was warm and there was a quiver in the mage’s voice as she added, “You know, Darling, love letters are a gothic _and_ a romantic staple.” 

Cass smooched just above her pulse and cuddled even closer. She tapped the book’s spine, knowing that Raven knew what she was requesting. Breathless at the lips that trailed just above her shoulder, the Titan pulled the book up to her face and her violet eyes tried to focus on the yellowed pages, “I can listen no longer in silence. I must speak to you by such means as are within my reach.” 

Timely, the Bat’s hands slid over the curve of Raven’s hips. Cass smiled at the gasp that her movements caused, “You pierce my soul. I am half agony, half hope. Tell me not that I am too late, that such precious feelings are gone forever. I offer myself to you again with a heart even more your own than when you--” Raven cut herself off as a firm kiss was placed just below her earlobe. 

The sorceress set the book down, a whimper escaping as Cass kept showering her in kisses. She turned her head, grinning as the Bat finally made her way up to her lips. Despite how hot the blood under her skin boiled at Cass’ ministrations, Raven kissed her slowly. She lazily moved until she was on her side, not once stopping their embrace. 

Cass’ cheeks were dark when she pulled away, her fingertips lazily tracing the lines of her jaw and the curve of her lips. Mahogany eyes fluttered shut and Cass kissed her love’s finger, beaming lopsidedly as Raven pecked her nose. 

The Azarathian’s voice was both teasing and sleepy, “You _like_ love letters…” 

The Bat chuckled as she leaned forward for another kiss, “They’re romantic…”

\--

Approximately nine hours and eleven minutes later, Orphan went to put up her hood, surprised when a rolled up piece of paper fell out. Brows raised, she unraveled the little message, seeing that it was two post-it notes stuck together. A smile curled her lips at the sight of Raven’s neat handwriting, in all caps to aid her. 

Her brows furrowed as she took her time in reading the message, 

_‘Three reasons why your outfit is black and yellow. One: the aesthetic; Two: so you can look like a honeybee since you’re so sweet; Three: because you’re gonna be buzzing in my mind all night._

_Try not to get shot again! Love you, Darling’_

Cass hid her snickers behind her palm, taking a deep breath as she tried to keep the blush from spreading over her cheeks. Her gloved fingertips slid over the inky hearts that dotted the bottom of the page. Certainly not as romantic as Austen’s writing, but still enough to make the Bat's heart skip a beat.

She’d have to thank her bird later. But for now, she tucked the note away and put up her hood.

\--

Early that morning, Raven laughed as Cass all but tackled her in a hug; they spun at the force and the mage cupped, the younger woman’s jaw, bringing her up for a kiss. She murmured against the Bat’s lips, “I suppose you got my note.” 

Cass nodded into the kiss, “You’ll do more…?”

Raven giggled and pulled her closer, “Mmhmm…” She let her lips trail around Cass’ face and down to her jaw, “I have a few ideas, Love.”

\--

Sometimes the notes were short ( _‘Can’t wait to spend the whole night giving you kisses! XOXO’_ ). 

Sometimes the notes were long ( _‘That Orphan suit's quite a sharp outfit, sweet sugar cakes. Careful, you could puncture through any Justice League forcefield, leaving thousands to die horrible supervillain-related deaths without heroes there to save them. Because... it's so sharp’_ ).

Cass found them in all sorts of places. A sonnet hidden underneath her napkin during a gala, a lipstick marked index card in one of her ballet shoes, a letter in a glass bottle at her favorite brooding spot, perched in a gargoyle’s teeth. 

And every time she found a note Raven would get smothered in kisses as soon as she got home.

It was quite a nice deal, to be honest.


	2. No More Hot Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Prompt: "IF YOU USE UP ALL THE HOT WATER ONE MORE TIME I’M GOING TO BAN YOU TO THE COUCH FOR ONE MONTH!"_

Sinking into the couch’s cushions, Raven casually typed up her essay on her laptop. She bit her bottom lip as she scanned the online thesaurus, lengthening her sentences as much as possible. Behind her, she registered but didn’t react to Cass stepping out of the bathroom. She saved her work, leaning back as a sigh escaped her; the student rubbed her eyes and scrolled up to begin editing the eleven pages. 

A hand plucked her laptop out and away from her.

Raven jolted as Cass plopped down on top of her, yelping at the feel of her chilled skin through her pajamas, “Cass!” She pressed a kiss to the Bat’s neck as her pale hands ran up and down her towel-clad sides, trying to warm her girlfriend up. Fighting back a response at the older woman’s ministrations, Cass leaned over her and crossed her arms, her annoyed pout making the demoness pause. 

_There’s no hot water_ , she signed, shooting a pointed look at her lover. Raven glanced up guiltily, a cringe on her face. Her fingers fiddled with her rings and she pressed a kiss to Cass’ collar, the embrace soft on one of her newest scars, “I’m really sorry, Darling. Did you get _any_ warm water?” 

Cass narrowed her eyes, cupping the ex-Titan’s chin and resting their foreheads together. She shook her head, feeling the icy water drip from her hair and onto her skin. A hum escaped when Raven’s fingers began skimming under the ends of her towel, trying to distract her with more kisses. The goth leaned up and bumped their noses together, only to pout when she was rebuked by Cass’ palm. The Bat tapped the gem in between her lover’s brows, her lips threatening to twitch into a smile when Raven started kissing the inside of her knuckles. 

Remembering that she was supposed to be angry, Cass pulled her hand back, _Stop using all the hot water!_ She punctuated the demand by sitting up straight and looking down her nose at Raven, grateful that their position made her taller than the demoness for once.

The mage let out a little whine, kissing the underside of her girlfriend’s jaw for forgiveness, “I’m really sorry, Love. How about this: I’ll call Victor and get him to install a water thermostat. Just like the one in the Tower.” Cass’ eyebrows jumped at the idea and the goth grinned, pecking her lips, “I saw that look, Miss Wayne.” 

Raven smiled softly, “I’ll try to take shorter showers until we get it installed. Or you could shower with me, either way works.” 

Cass rolled her eyes, a smile starting to curl her lips. Emboldened that her lover wasn’t _too_ upset, Raven added, “I promise, no more cold showers for you unless you’re horny and I’m not around.”

The Bat outright laughed at that, shaking as giggles slipped out of her. She wrapped her arms around Raven’s shoulders, humming as her girlfriend peppered warm kisses up her neck and jaw. Impatient, Cass tugged at her hair, bringing their faces close and capturing Raven’s lips in another kiss.

Pale gray hands stroked up and along her waist, lightly tugging at the ends of her towel. Raven’s fingertips were incredibly warm compared to her frigid skin and, thinking better of the situation, Cass pulled away before they fell too deep. She bit her bottom lip, her eyes flicking from violet eyes to full lips the color of ash, _Next time you use all the hot water, you sleep on the couch for a month_ , she warned. 

The demoness nodded, her hands trailing up to yank the towel down. Cass playfully narrowed her eyes, her stern look quickly falling away when Raven pulled her down for another kiss.


	3. Realization (ft. Duke)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Prompt: I think I'm in love (with you)_

Cass and Duke both slumped back in their chairs, happy to be home after nearly a month. They heard the quiet thumps of Alfred waking the rest of the family in the floors above, grinning at the all too familiar sounds of curtains being thrown open and Jason yelping as cold water was poured on him. “It’s good to be home,” Duke murmured, lazily raising his head to beam at his sister. She opened her eyes sleepily grinned back.

His eyes flicked to the doorway as Raven sauntered in, a tray with teacups and a kettle in her hands. Three feet away, a box shrouded in her magic trailed behind her. Her violet eyes were warm as she sat down next to her girlfriend, the box delicately landing in front of them. Duke reached forward and peeked at the label, his eyes lighting up. Cass rested her elbows on the table, _What?_

“Ice cream cake for breakfast?” He shot a teasing smile to the goth, “Alfred’ll be upset, y’know.”

Cass pressed a soft kiss to her girlfriend’s cheek, giggling lazily as she took a sip of tea. Both women turned when Duke let out a strangled sound, his laugh catching in his throat. He pulled the cake out of the box, laughing at the decorations, “What _is_ this?” 

Raven failed to keep her face blank, a satisfied smile threatening to curl her lips as the two Bats gaped at her cake. VIolet eyes glanced over the treat again, taking in the chibi renditions that had been painstakingly commissioned and then printed onto the frosting: a glowering, cross armed Damian covered in confetti, Tim reading a book with arm floaties, Jason in a hammock, Dick suntanning, and Steph sitting in a martini glass ice cream sundae.

The two heroes turned to stare at her. _Why?_ Cass signed, a confused yet amused smile on her face. Raven pecked the shorter woman’s forehead, “I was trying to keep up with the dessert tradition. I figured ice cream would be best.”

Duke raised a brow, “What dessert tradition?”

“You know,” Using all her years of meditation to remain stoic, the demoness continued, “I know that after hard missions you all like _Baskin’ Robins_.”

The room seemed to pause for a few seconds, absolutely drowning in silence. The mage brought a hand up to cover her mouth, taking a deep breath through her nose as Duke’s mouth fell open. A groan filled the air and Cass let her head drop into her hands; giddy at the wave of disbelief that hit her empathy, Raven felt her reserve completely crumble and burst into a fit of giggles. 

Duke shook his head, his gaze incredulously flicking from Raven to the cake, “I can’t believe you just said that.” Breathless, Raven slapped at her thigh and fell to her side, smothering her peals of laughter into Cass’ stomach. Cass rolled the muscles of her jaw, her shoulders shaking as she ran her hand over her face. Exasperated, her hands dropped to play with her girlfriend’s hair, feeling Raven’s chuckles against her skin.

Still in a lingering state of disbelief at how _bad_ the joke was (Raven must’ve been spending too much time with Dick), Cass teasingly let the words escape her before thinking otherwise, “How _did_ I fall in love with you?” 

Raven immediately quieted down at the rare sound of Cass speaking, her head snapping to stare up at her girlfriend in shock when the words registered. Across from them Duke slowly cut off a piece of cake, casually grabbing a fork as he watched his sister’s face darken a few shades. Raven sat up, her voice soft, “You love me?” 

Cass stuttered a bit, her hands coming up to her chest. Too flustered to sign, she nervously rubbed her fingertips together, not knowing what to say. Raven beat her to the punch, tenderly cupping her chin and pressing a soft kiss to the side of her mouth, “Well, I love _you_ , Cass.”

The Bat perked up, her eyes widening in shock as she hastily signed, _Really?_

The mage nodded, leaning in to press their foreheads together. Cass let out a breathless laugh, pulling her down for a kiss. Raven pulled away to breath and gave her one more peck, her eyes trailing down to watch her lover’s hands. _I love you too_ , Cass signed into the air, her lopsided grin bright and carefree.

Duke clinked his fork on the rim of his cup in celebration, grinning widely at the pair when they turned to look at him. A smirk slid over his face as their cheeks reddened when they remembered that they weren’t alone; Leaning back in his chair, Duke snickered, doing nothing to contain his own amusement. “I was only applauding the cake,” He teased, biting off a piece of frosting. Ignoring that he probably just ate Tim’s elbow, he added, “But for what it’s worth, I’m really happy for you two.” 

Cass giggled as she buried her head in Raven’s shoulder, hearing the love of her life splutter when her brother added, “Took you guys long enough.”


	4. Bedtime Story for Mar'i

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Prompt: Okay fine, one more story..._

Mar’i giggled as her soon-to-be-aunt kissed her forehead, beaming at her as they floated a foot above her bed. Raven smiled back and casually ran her fingers through her goddaughter’s messy hair. She opened her arms and the toddler quickly settled down into them, her chubby fingers pawing at the mage’s necklace. Stopping her movements, Raven softly intertwined their fingers and lowered down to the bed, rolling her eyes when Mar’i let out a whine. 

“It’s time for bed, Sweetheart,” She murmured, fluffling the pillows and tucking the covers around the little girl, “You know that your parents expect you to be asleep before eight.”

Mar’i pouted and batted her bright green eyes up at the woman. Sighing, Raven glanced at the clock. Turning back to the girl, she felt a groan rise in her throat when an irresistible, impossibly cute dose of puppy-bumgorf eyes greeted her. Biting her lip, the demoness caved when Mar’i pitched forward, her lower lip quivering.

“Okay! Okay, fine,” Laying down next to her, Raven waited until Mar’i was thoroughly cuddled against her to continue, “One more story before bed. But this is the last one!” 

The girl giggled but didn’t speak. She didn’t have to, really; both knew that Raven absolutely _spoiled_ her and would read as many bedtime stories as the half-alien wanted. Still, Mar’i laid her head above Raven’s heart, listening to the steady _thump! thump! thump!_ in her ears. Emerald eyes stared at the ring that had just recently began adorning the woman’s finger, “Aunt Wae?”

“Mmhmm?” Raven’s long hair tickled both their cheeks as she turned her head, “You figure out which story you want?” 

“What pwincess stowy awe you and Aunt Cass?” 

The hero paused, her brows furrowing in thought. Stumped, she sunk down against the pillows, “I’m not really sure, actually.” Slender fingers started running through the girl’s tangled hair again but the toddler was too curious to sleep. 

After a moment, Raven quipped, “The Bats could be like the seven dwarves, but you know,” She grinned lazily, chuckling as the thought came to her, “Instead of mining for diamonds they were mining for bad guys to punch in the face.” Spurred on by the girl’s squeaky giggles, the mage continued, “But Beauty and the Beast has magic too. So does the Princess and the Frog. Hmm… at least I’ve never _purposefully_ cursed your family, and Cass _is_ used to my magic. She was kinda wary when we first met though…”

Mar’i looked up at her aunt-to-be when she trailed off, letting the room fill with silence. After her curious blinks weren’t answered, the toddler asked, “Aunt Wae, how did you meet Aunt Cass?” 

Chuckling, Raven pulled the girl closer, “Your dad introduced us.” Although she was looking at the ceiling, the woman could basically _hear_ how the little girl’s eyes widened at that piece of information. Mar’i squeaked happily as she cuddled impossibly close, “Weally?!” 

“Yup. It was around the time that Uncle Damian was first starting a team as Robin.” She pressed a lazy kiss against the girl’s tanned forehead, “So, I was just starting school in the city but the lady in the floor below me got a bug infestation that infected the whole building. Since Alfred loves me your dad suggested that I stay at the Manor while I waited for my apartment to be exterminated.” 

Raven smiled at the memory, “Your dad was showing me something in the library one day and I ran into Cass. She almost attacked me; I was in all black clothes so she thought I was a spy, but still!” She chuckled as Dick’s frantic flailing to calm them both down came back to mind, “Your dad officially introduced us right there in front of those dusty bookshelves.” 

Mar’i leaned up on her palms, “Was it love at fiwst sight?” 

“Not exactly…” Thinking of the encounter, Raven’s grin widened as she motioned to the stack of bedtime books on the shelves, “Honestly, I was just as bad as any prince in those fairytales. I immediately thought that Cass was the prettiest woman I’d ever seen.” 

“Pwettier than me?”

Giggling, Raven pecked the toddler’s forehead again, “You’re absolutely _cuter_ that anyone else, Mar’i. But Cass is gorgeous beyond words… Past me didn’t stand a chance.” Snorting, the woman glanced at her ring and thought better of herself, “Present me sure doesn’t. And future me absolutely won’t.” 

Shaking her head, the mage girlishly laughed as she palmed her face, “I know that Grandpa had a thing for adopting blue-eyed kids, but _dear Azar_ , those chocolate browns could melt metal. And her smile. Hah!” Raven’s shoulders wriggled a bit, her carefree laughs soft in the air, “You’ve seen Aunt Cass when she's happy. Even back then she didn’t _just_ brighten a room; if all of Gotham suffered a power outage, one of her smiles could light up a whole damn county.” 

“OH!” Mar’i poked the woman’s chin, her eyes wide. Quickly catching her mistake, Raven kissed the toddler’s temple, black tendrils of magic lifting coins from her purse and dropping them in the decorated cup on the nightstand, “Bad word, bad word. Sorry, Darling.” 

Satisfied that the Swear Jar was properly appeased, Mar’i settled back down as Raven continued, “Now, where was I? Oh yeah, we were in the library and I thought Cass was just too beautiful. Well, unlike the couples in fairy tales, we didn’t immediately start dating.”

Raven took a moment to tuck the blankets around them, “Instead, we slowly got to know each other. We worked together on the same team for a while, then when I ‘retired’ and went to school full time she constantly stopped by my apartment. I would heal her, she would bring me Alfred’s extra dinners so I didn’t only eat microwave meals, I read her Azarathian stories, we flirted a bunch.” 

A memory came back to her and she blushed, muffling her sleepy giggles in her goddaughter’s hair, “Oh, Mar’i. You should’ve seen her face when she learned I made an ASL to Azarathian translation for her. _Goddess_ , I just wanted to kiss her over and over forever.” 

“And you did?”

“Absolutely. In fact, I asked her out the very next day,” Grinning, the mage stretched out her left hand and smiled at one custom ring in particular, knowing that Cass had an equally personalized one of her own. She brought her hand up and felt as Mar’i sluggishly ran her fingertips over the polished gems. “And once we get married, the forever part begins.” 

“Fowever?”

“Forever. And we’ll have the cutest floating flower girl right there to kickstart our happily ever after.”

Mar'i's thumb hovered near her mouth, “That faiwy tale is almost better than Mommy and Daddy’s.” Raven sleepily laughed in response, her head falling back against the headboard. Mar’i snuggled down against her and, unable to ignore the heaviness of her eyelids any longer, the toddler went slack as she fell asleep. 

Smiling at how quickly the girl could pass out (while she looked the part, the toddler really wasn’t a night owl like her father), the mage languidly lifted her hand, her magic opening the curtains and flicking the nightlight off. For a few minutes she sat in the semi darkness, lazily watching as the clouds floated over the moon. Briefly glancing at the clock, Raven decided that a short nap wouldn’t be too bad. Curling around her goddaughter, the demoness closed her eyes and let sleep overcome her.


	5. Affectionate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Prompt: kisses that travel from the person’s face down to their neck (height difference)._

Cass smiled as she walked into her girlfriend’s apartment, closing the door behind her. Raven looked up from her laptop and, feeling the exhaustion and sleep deprivation radiating from her lover, opened her arms. Her utility belt and cape dropping to the floor as she went, Cass groaned as she collapsed into the goth’s arms, curling up in her lap. 

Even with her eyes closed, Cass felt the smooth hum of black magic wrap around her, inky tendrils tenderly peeling her uniform off. Raven carefully pulled her mask off her eyes and pecked her forehead. Her mood already improving by being home, Cass tucked her face in the crook of the older woman’s neck and wrapped her arms around her torso. She wriggled a bit as she got comfortable, giddy when Raven let her shift around until they were tangled up together _just so_. 

The Bat sighed happily when pale fingers started running through her hair and scratching at her scalp. Raven’s hands started to glow as she began healing her injuries, peppering soft kisses along her lover’s hairline as she did. Softly, she started to hum as she traced a growing bruise in the middle of Cass’ back, grinning when tan lips pressed against her pulse in response. Letting her head fall back, the demoness sighed and closed her eyes as Cass took her time kissing up her neck and along the underside of her jaw. Pale gray fingers tangled in her girlfriend’s short locks and tugged softly, a smile stretching Raven’s face at how the ballerina’s jaw went slack at the move. Carefully, Raven guided her up until they were face to face. 

The demoness’ fingertips languidly traced her tired girlfriend’s jaw and she leaned forward, peppering kisses along the scrapes and bruises. Her phone alarm buzzed and Cass huffed, quickly turning the device off and tossing it aside. 

Rolling her eyes, Raven affectionately nudged their noses together, one hand sliding onto the couch’s cushions. She half-heartedly stretched for her laptop, whining when Cass grabbed her arms and pinned them along her back. “My essay’s due this Monday,” She teasingly reminded, doing nothing to free herself. 

Intertwining their fingers, Cass smoothly stole her lips in a kiss. Lazily, as if they had all the time in the world, Cass spread her kisses out. Her lips jumped from Raven's lips to her nose to her jaw, trailing up to her ear and fluttering over the gem in her forehead. Each eyelid got a kiss right in the center, then both cheeks and the corners of her mouth. 

Chuckling at the affection, Raven pulled her up and wrapped her securely, a peal of laugher erupting out of them both when they toppled sideways onto the couch. 

Even though everything in her screamed to continue, the nag of her looming deadline refused to be ignored; so, Raven bounced off onto the floor, narrowly escaping Cass’ hands as she went. The Bat stuck her tongue out as she flipped on the cushions, signing incredulously, _What happened to my kisses?!_

Guilty yet determined, Raven picked up her laptop and headed towards the kitchen counter, “I need to finish, Darling.”

_Yeah_ , Cass signed, a mischievous smirk sliding on her face despite her embarrassed blush, _I'll make sure you do._

Raven choked on her breath, her eyes widening at the woman's uncharacteristic flirting. Using the goth's surprise to her advantage, Cass slid up until they were flush against each other. She smirked up at her girlfriend, trying to stay suave (well, at least as suave as _she_ could be) even though her eyes were barely level with the goth's collar. Grinning at their position Cass pecked where her lips were level, right above the valley between her lover's breasts. 

Speeding her kisses along, the Bat pinned her girlfriend against the counter as her lips covered her collar and trailed up the pale column of the goth's throat. Emboldened at the whimpers slipping out of Raven, Cass pressed down on her shoulders and urged her face down. She all but jumped into the demoness's arms, giggling as she covered the older woman with kisses. 

Raven cooed as their lips locked, levitating them both a few feet off the ground. Captivated with how _perfectly_ the demoness kissed and how mind numbing their mouths felt against each other, Cass forced herself to sneakily peek one eye open. Seeing her target, her eyes fluttered shut and she deepened their kiss, stretching her leg as far as she could.

Raven broke the kiss to pepper hot heavy kisses down the plain of her neck. Cass closed the laptop with her foot, wincing at how loud it slammed shut. She could practically _feel_ how the demoness' eyes rolled when she realized what the sound was. Cass gasped as a particularly rough bite was placed on her shoulder, letting out a giggle that quickly morphed into a moan. She tangled her hands in those long violet locks, giddy when all her lover did was growl along her skin.


	6. Squishy

Raven pouted as Cass kissed her stomach, rubbing her cheek against her skin. Her slender fingers ran through the Bat’s short hair, an affectionately annoyed sigh escaping, “You’re making fun of me, you know.” 

Cass snorted at that and looked up at her girlfriend, her grin widening at the goth’s blush. She kissed right above her belly button and nuzzled her lover’s side. _You’re so squishy_ , she signed, laughing when Raven tossed her head back.

The mage covered her face and groaned, “I’m out of shape.”

_Eating only microwaved lasagna and deli sandwiches will do that_ , Cass countered. Raven snorted, silently agreeing. Biting her lip, she opened her arms and Cass crawled up her torso until they were face to face. The older woman smiled, “You’re just happy that you got to rescue me so publicly.” 

Mahogany eyes lit up at the reminder, the news broadcast of her escaping a burning building with the mage in her arms bridal style still fresh in her mind. _I like saving you_ , she shrugged. Her eyes fluttered shut as Raven kissed under her ear, nuzzling her as their legs tangled together. Pale gray fingers trailed down Cass’ shoulders, tracing the lines of her biceps. The muscle was firm under her palms and she hummed as she leaned down to kiss her girlfriend’s shoulder. Cass chuckled as she flipped them around, her fingers tangling in Raven’s long violet locks. 

Raven watched as her brown eyes flicked down to her stomach again. The mage pouted, “Don’t do it.”

Cass’ shoulders started to wriggle and a blinding smile slid onto her face. Sighing, the older woman fell back and sunk into the pillows. Her hands languidly cupped the Bat’s jaw, “You’re gonna do it anyway, aren’t you?” 

At her lover’s nod, Raven folded her hands over her ribs, a lazy giggle escaping when Cass leaned down and started kissing her stomach again.


	7. Afraid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rare angst one. _Prompt: I was so scared._

Everything hits her at once. The smell of gasoline. The children's muffled screaming. The raining ash from the still blazing fire not three blocks away. The tears in her suit and how the ash burns as it touches her bare skin. The rough way one of the little boys clutches at her hair, everything about him so very terrified of the bombs going off. 

Cass ignores all of it.

She ignores the pain. She ignores how the tips of her fingers have been singed black. She ignores the fact that once her adrenaline runs out she will have an incredible amount of physical therapy to even move. But for now, she ignores _everything_ but saving the children. 

Actually, that’s not true. 

She does notice that so many of them have inhaled so much smoke. She focuses on keeping them alive as long as possible. And, somehow, she gets them all out. 

Cass collapses in a heap when the firefighters take the last of the kids and bundle them up in the ambulance. Her elbows shake at the effort of holding her weight but she prevails for only a while, weakly stumbling until she’s leaning against the pole of a stop sign. Her eyes squint at the heat and ash in the air, barely recognizing the familiar shapes of her team fighting off the flames and the myriad of villains. 

Luckily, with the ambulance driving off all of the civilians are accounted for. That doesn’t put a dent in the sight of a third of the city burning to the ground, the stench of lit sewage wafting from the sewers punctuating the horrid night. Cass is too tired to open her eyes and investigate, knowing that the bombs must have demolished most of the underground tunnels. Instead, she slumps against a wall, too exhausted to curl up from the unimaginable pain.

Feeling the haggard effort of her lungs to even breath, tears start to slip from her eyes. Her broken ribs scream out with every strained gasp but Cass can’t be bothered to care, her lashes fluttering shut under the weight of the ash collecting on her skin. 

She's going to die. She's going to die. She's going to die. 

But her body won’t let her fall asleep just yet. Despite her pain and horror and panic, her mind is fighting to keep her eyelids open. Cass whimpers as she attempts to move her fingers, the adrenaline finally wearing off and inviting the searing pain of burnt nerves and peeling skin.

She struggles to take another breath and the air shifts. All around her the fighting seems to mute as a shadow passes over her form. Cass can't even muster up the strength to turn as someone hastily drops to her side.

All she can do is sigh as a familiar blue light starts to glow behind her closed eyelids, her breathing coming just a smidge easier at the feel of thick syrup sinking through her body. Tears drop on her cheeks and Cass can’t be sure if they’re her own or not. The pull of her emotions being assimilated with someone else’s emotions, the dulling of her pain. 

Someone, whose name Cass cannot remember but who feels like _home_ , rubs the ash off her eyes. Weakly, Cass blinks up at her home. She’s now certain that the extra tears aren’t hers. And now, all she can do is weakly grab at her home’s arms and cry as the syrup spreads to her hands. Her home wraps her in a hug and peppers kisses on her hairline as Cass whimpers, burying her head in violet locks. 

The Bat’s voice is silent but her lips shape the words over and over again, “I was so scared, I was so scared, I was so scared.” Somehow, her home hears her unspoken words and reverently whispers against her forehead, “I know, I know, I know. Darling, you’re safe now. I promise.”


	8. Loopy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Prompts: I was so scared_ and _come on buddy, look at me._

Raven cooed happily as Cass covered her face in kisses, her lips moving from her cheeks to her nose to her chin to her temples. The demoness giggled at the affection, humming so loud she was practically singing her off beat, made up lyrics to her spontaneous song. Flustered by how amazing just being next to the Bat made her feel, she leaned her head back and let out a peal of laughter, drumming her fingers along her stomach.

Softly, Cass traced the lines of her lover’s bandages, smiling at how loopy Raven was acting. The morphine must’ve been working, then. Which was good, since being thrown through a building brought quite a few intense injuries.

_I was so scared when you went down_ , Cass signed, pleased when Raven accurately read her words. Tenderly, she leaned down and kissed the corner of her girlfriend’s mouth. Her tan fingers ran through Raven’s long hair, lightly scratching at her scalp, _I’m glad you’re safe now_.

Blushing, Raven’s mauve eyes were wide as she gazed lovingly at the Bat. Quietly, she confessed, “I was really scared too.”

_Yeah?_ Cass propped herself up on her elbow, placing another kiss to the gem in her forehead.

The mage tried to nod but had to stop herself, wincing in pain from her concussion. “Yeah, I thought you weren’t into me.”

The Bat’s eyes furrowed, confused, _What do you mean?_

Raven pulled her back down, burying her face in the crook where Cass’ neck turned into her shoulder. Shyly, she murmured into her skin, “When I first asked you out. I was terrified that you were too good for me. Pretty sure your brothers were a day away from trapping us together until I asked.” Pouting when her sling prevented her from wrapping her arms around her girlfriend, Raven settled for snuggling closer. She cheekily pressed a kiss to Cass’ collar, groaning out, “I mean, you’re such a good fighter and you’re basically an angel. Azar, I even asked _Lian_ for help.”

Cass pulled back to stare at her in disbelief, her smile wide and incredulous. _You asked a toddler for relationship advice?_

Raven was quiet for a moment, covering her blushing face with a pillow. She murmured into the cushion, “I thought you liked the pumpkin patch date.” Her cheeks burned even more when Cass let out a peal of laughter, giggling girlishly as she kissed a bandage on her shoulder.

The Bat lightly tugged at the pillow but Raven held firm, glad that she had at least one unbroken hand. Smiling gently down at her girlfriend, Cass accepted that she wouldn’t look up to see her signs and spoke, “Come on, Love. Look at me.”

Raven inched the pillow away from her face, surprised at hearing her girlfriend’s voice. She winced as the move pulled at her fresh stitches. Cass kissed her hairline, grinning against her skin at how the demoness relaxed at the move. Teasing, she pulled back and asked, _Lian planned our first date?_

“Don’t even try to tell me that picking out pumpkins during the sunset isn’t romantic as hell.”

Cass snickered into her palm at her girlfriend’s conviction, burrowing under the sheet and next to her side. Languidly kissing the underside of Raven’s jaw, Cass nodded in agreement. _We should go pumpkin picking again_ , she mused. The mage sighed happily and nuzzled closer, her nose scrunching as Cass’ hair tickled her nose. Sleepy and still incredibly loopy, her good hand slid down to rest on one of the many bandages that adorned her stomach.

She hummed when Cass kissed her jaw again, reaching down and intertwining their fingers.


	9. Pajamas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Prompt: You have... personalized pajamas… made especially for you?_

Cass jumped onto the bed and immediately snuggled in next to her girlfriend, ignoring the squawk at the laptop nearly bouncing off the bed. Raven turned her head to stare at her, an amused smile growing on her face at the Bat's attire. 

“Darling,” Raven murmured, one signature brow arching. She turned on her side, lazily running her fingertips over the satin sleeves that Cass donned. Languidly, she rolled one of the buttons around her pale finger, “Why are you wearing footie pajamas?”

Cass raised her brows, looking at the demoness as if it was obvious, _They're comfortable_ , she signed. 

Raven leaned in to peck her cheek, “And the 'C.C.’ embroidered on the breast pocket?”

_My initials_ , Cass lazily cuddled closer, wrapping her arms around Raven. She pressed kisses along her pale collar, humming against the goth's pulse. Raven let her eyes close, savoring the moment for just a moment. 

She flipped them over.

Ignoring Cass’ annoyed huff, Raven slid out of bed and stood up. Putting up a finger, she dug through her drawers and came out with a teal bundle of silk, “Just give me a minute, Darling.”

Quickly teleporting to the bathroom, Raven exchanged her tank top and shorts for her nightgown. Casually walking out, the mage did a little twirl at the foot of the bed, feeling Cass’ stare. Smirking, Raven got back in bed and opened her arms, chuckling as the Bat immediately returned to kissing her jaw. 

Begrudgingly, Cass pulled back an inch to ask, _Why?_

“It’s movie night in _bed_ , Love. These,” Pale fingers ran over the satin sleeves again, “are very upstaging.”

Cass laughed at that, crawling up until their noses touched, _Are you saying I’m overdressed?_

Raven lazily let a grin spread her lips, “Absolutely.” Her hands resumed picking at the buttons, slowly popping them out of place. Cass pulled her into a hug, tugging the taller woman on top of her. Giggling, she pulled the demoness down for a kiss, humming as Raven’s hand went lower and lower as she undid the buttons. 

Black magic enveloped the laptop and placed it on the table. Free to move around, Raven sat up, straddling the Bat’s hips. An eager smile on her face, she started to peel the satin off of tan skin, pausing. 

Wide, amused violet eyes took in the inside of Cass’ pajamas, watching as her tan skin flushed a bit in embarrassment. Raven’s tongue darted out to lick her lips, trying to form words, “Darling…” She tried to keep her face blank, but Cass saw the small cracks of disbelief shining through, “You have… personalized pajamas.” 

A wicked smile split gray lips as her eyes finally recognized the pattern inside: bats dressed in tutus, carefully (and obviously expensively) made so that the images looked painted onto the fabric. Raven bit her lip, “These were made especially for you?” 

_Don’t say it_ , Cass hid her smile under her hands, tossing her head back and giggling up at the ceiling as her girlfriend commented, “You really _are_ the favorite, huh?”

Propping herself up on her elbows, the Bat lazily traced random patterns on Raven’s thighs, her fingertips inching up the pasty skin. _He’s offered the others, but I’m the only one who accepted_ , Cass explained. Raven looked down at the tan hand creeping its way up her thigh, smirking as she went back to undressing her girlfriend. 

“Y’know,” Raven cooed, her voice liting up as she leaned down to kiss the valley in between Cass’ breasts, “Usually, you don’t _seem_ like a kiss-ass.” Ignoring the Bat’s snort, her head tilted to the side in mock contemplation, “Well, at least not in the mundane way.” 

Cass choked on her spit, flailing up to beat at her chest. Raven kissed her cheek and laid back down, watching as her lovely girlfriend turned to face her. Cass’ face was quite a few shades darker and the goth made her eyebrows jump twice, a lovestruck smile sliding onto her face. 

She held open her arms, “Still set for movie night?” 

Groaning, Cass burrowed into her arms and shielded her face in the crook of Raven’s neck, grumbling half-heartedly as she did so. As she listened to Raven move around, her magic setting up the laptop and teleporting the snacks onto the blankets, Cass couldn’t stop the smile from forming. She pressed a long kiss to her girlfriend’s pulse, her low hums quickly descending into chuckles as she snuggled in closer.


	10. Rainy Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Prompt: I missed you (in the rain)_

Raven hadn’t been able to wait. 

Jason had all but handcuffed her to her seat and Rose was firmly seated next to her, their arms locked as she tried to keep the bird still until their place landed and she could get to an actual infirmary. But all of them knew that none of that mattered; the last five weeks had been torture, and she _refused_ to wait any longer. 

So, as soon as the team’s plane had entered Gotham’s airspace, Raven’s eyes glowed white, Jason sighed in faux annoyance, Rose called out some _very_ inappropriate advice, and she phased through the floors. Taking form, she let herself fall from eighteen thousand feet up. 

Despite her powers screaming at her to rest, despite the emotional chaos that was Gotham, despite the icy wind on her face feeling like a million poison tipped needles, despite her entire form getting soaked, despite how her hair frizzed with static as she became _acutely_ aware that she just jumped straight into a thunderstorm, despite the unimaginable pain of her physical and magical injuries only lessened by the nearly obscene amount of morphine she’d taken the past two and a half hours, despite the fact that she _probably_ only had enough energy to either stop her descent or fly into her apartment, but not both; despite _everything_ , she felt that one presence like a ray of sunlight in the dark. 

That one field of emotions that beckoned to her, that called her to return home. That aura that was home; and not just any home, but _her_ home. So any surprise she had at teleporting just outside of Wayne Manor instead of her apartment was negated at the sight of the love of her life. 

Cass had frozen when her lover had all but erupted from the shadows, her hands grasped around her elbows as she hugged herself. She nearly tripped, balanced only in the tread marks from where’d she been pacing in the gardens, so deep in the soil that the Bat almost lost three inches of height in her newly made trench. 

A peal of thunder clapped and their eyes met. Whether Cass’ near knee-buckling surge of relief was a byproduct of Raven’s emotional projection or not, neither knew nor cared. With her last bit of strength, Raven opened her arms, a happy, breathless huff escaping as Cass dove into her arms. They toppled in a soaking heap on top of Alfred’s lavender patch, clinging tight to each other and tangling their limbs together. 

A sound escaped Cass; maybe it was a giggle, maybe it was a sob, but it sounded like the demoness’ name. Hastily, their lips crashed into a kiss. They shakily pulled back half an inch when their teeth clacked together, plunging back in a millisecond later. Somehow, in the chaos Raven was able to wrap her arms around Cass, pulling her as close as possible. The Bat clung back, one tan hand around her shoulders urging the mage closer and the other yanking her long hair free of its bun, the act somehow both frantic and reverent. 

Raven laughed into the kiss, rolling them over and running her hands over Cass’ sides, feeling the dips and curves she had memorized a million times over, thanking Azar and every other deity she could name that she wa finally back home. She couldn’t be sure if the wetness that coated their cheeks was only rain, but she didn’t care enough to ponder. Instead, she sunk deeper into their embrace, giggling when Cass flipped them over in tune with a peal of thunder. 

Sitting on the demoness’ thighs, Cass only took a second to admire the waterlogged view of Raven’s hair strewn about and her lips red from rough kisses before she kissed her again. Feverishly, the Bat kissed down her jaw and buried her face in Raven’s neck, peppering kisses along her skin and tasting the odd flavor of rainwater and salt and blood, all mixed in with the tea and darkness that made up home. 

Drunk from her happiness (and, admittedly, some lingering morphine in her system), Raven let out a chuckle, the sound nearly hidden under the rough patter of rain on the ground. Still, Cass heard her words loud and clear as she clung close to the Bat and whispered araing her hair, “I missed you so much.” Over and over and over again the mage repeated those five words, sounding like a prayer as they slipped from her lips.

Cass let her eyes close, her fingers carefully slipping under Raven’s uniform and tracing above her heart. Raven felt as Cass pressed three fingers against the shell of her ear, her foot coming up and nudging behind her knees. A code they had created early in their relationship, when they were too tired to do anything but collapse in bed after fighting crime; _I love you. I’m glad you’re back._ Giddy, Raven grinned and kissed her lover’s hair, “I love you too.”

She watched as Cass leaned up on her elbows and pressed their noses together. Lazily, Raven’s thumb brushed aside the wet hair that plastered to her forehead, her wet lashes fluttering shut as Cass kissed her again.


	11. Tattooed Soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Prompt: 8.i: The first words your true love(s) will say to you are tattooed on you and why the fuck are their first words something really ridiculous_

Raven wasn’t all to sure about her supposed ‘soulmate.’ For as long as she was alive, a phrase had forever been inked on her wrist, proclaiming that “Homemade waffles kinda suck.” 

It wasn’t until she left Azarath that she even knew what a ‘waffle’ was. And once she did? She had been aghast. In what conceivable world, universe or multiverse could her one true love not like _waffles_?

It was quite a conundrum. One that didn't plague her for long. So what if she had a supposed 'soulmate,’ that didn't mean she couldn't fall in love with other people. 

And so she had opened herself up to the possibility of never loving her soulmate and their horrific taste in breakfast foods. She lived her life with no concern in looking for romance. Sure she had had crushes; her time on the Titans ensured _that_. But none ever came to fruition until her twenty-first winter, when Dick invited her to keep him sane at the Manor’s ‘Winter Wonderland’ gala. 

She had taken his arm as they exited the car, her pupils wide and her cringe barely off her face as paparazzi crowded the two, their blinding lights going off over and over and over again. Used to such annoyances, Dick easily guided her through the throng of anticipation and aggressiveness (because _dear Azar_ some paparazzi were like blood-thirsty sharks), keeping himself calm as she latched onto his emotions through their bond. 

But an emotional bond was a two-way street. So, when Dick felt a burst of attraction (not lust, but _attraction_ ) not half an hour into the party he glanced down at his long time friend, quickly catching sight of a woman dressed in black. His grin widened and his eyes lit up; not just _any_ woman, but Cass. 

Raven let out a little gasp when he pulled her to his side, leading them both towards his sister. Through their bond, he asked, _Do you know ASL?_

Still flustered as she was lead through the crowd, Raven bit back a groan at how suspiciously excited Dick was. _You’re meddling again_ , she chided. He shrugged his shoulders, beaming at her and after a second she added, _I know sign language well enough._

The mage bit her lip, looking down at her own dress, the blue velvet conservative enough for the cold weather and (hopefully) enough to catch this short mystery woman’s attention. Accepting that she wasn’t getting out of this, amethyst eyes glanced up at her friend, _Who is she, exactly?_

Dick didn’t answer, instead sliding up to Cass and wrapping an arm around her bare shoulders. “Heya, Cass.” He was reaching cartoon levels of giddiness. Raven was half expecting him to jump and click his heels midair, “I’d like to introduce you to one of the _many_ bicons I surround myself with.” 

The demoness pinched his side and put on a cool front as warm mahogany eyes settled on her. Brushing her braid back over her shoulder, Raven held out a hand, “Ignore the idiot, please.” Cass tilted her head to the side in surprise, her brows jumping in recognition. She looked the mage over and smirked, leaning forward to grab her pale hand. A little shock went through both of them as their skin touched and their eyes met. 

Trying to keep the blush from dusting her cheeks, the mage said, “I’m Raven.” 

Letting go of her hand, the shorter woman signed out, _I’m Cass._

From his spot next to them, Dick was practically _vibrating_ as he watched them, his hands pressed to his cheeks. Remembering to act casual, he spotted and called a waiter over, “How about some drinks?” Without waiting for their answer, he plucked the two glasses off the tray. 

A fake sigh escaped him in a huff, “Oh, shoot. All out, looks like I’ll have to go find some more.” Both women rolled their eyes at his horrid attempt at being subtle, a blush settling on their cheeks as he added, “Juuuuust so you know, she’s my sister and both of you are single. So have fun you two!” Snickering at how they quickly glanced at each other and then the floor, Dick snapped his fingers, gave them the finger-guns and a wink, and quickly disappeared into the crowd. 

Cass and Raven both knew that he went to the hors d'oeuvre table to spy on their conversation, of course. But they didn’t let that stop them. 

_You know sign language?_ , Cass asked, a lazy smile on her face. She took in Raven’s stance, trying not to dwell in how mind numbingly gorgeous she was and instead focusing on the cute way she fiddled with her rings and shifted her weight from foot to foot. Nodding eagerly, the mage’s fingers fluttered over her glass’ stem, her other hand awkwardly answering a beat slower than her words, “I’m not fluent, as you can probably guess. But I know enough to hold a conversation.”

Cass watched as she shifted again, her feet rising nearly imperceptibly in her heels. _You can fly; I'm guessing you must be a Titan_ , she noted. While she didn’t show it, the Bat was impressed when Raven immediately countered, “And you’re one of Bruce Wayne’s children. I assume you dress up like a bat to fight crime as well?” 

Chuckling, Cass tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, _Do you mind if we leave and continue this somewhere else? I hate these parties._

Raven smirked at her, tilting her chin towards one of the hallways, “The balcony might get crowded. Library or kitchen?”

\--

Not even four nights later, Raven jumped up and out of her bed, nearly tripping as her blankets tangled around her feet. Eyes glowing, she slunk into the shadows and bolted into her kitchen, surprised at the sight of the Black Bat hunched over her counter. 

Wordlessly, she decided not to question _how_ the Bat knew where she lived and instead teleported to the bathroom, pulling out one of the first aid kits. She returned to Cass’ side, eyes widening at the numerous cuts and slashes that adorned her body. 

Together, they peeled the neoprene suit off her, violet eyes taking note of which injuries would require stitches and which could wait. Despite the pain of her injuries Cass blushed when Raven’s fingertips ghosted over her collar and above the top of her sports bra. She forcibly kept her gaze on her lap as Raven peeled off her mask, unable to stop the blush from erupting on her face when the demoness looked into her eyes. 

Cass knew that she was only checking for a concussion, but that didn’t do anything to lessen how intimate the move was. Raven cupped her chin, her fingers healing a nasty scrape right under her lower lip, and moved behind her. Lazily, pale fingers started to heal the already scarred expanse of back. The Bat heard as the healer inhaled, the sound sharper than usual, as her pasty fingertips slid over the tattoo on her back. 

Most of it was concealed under the fighter’s bra, but the letters “iot, please” were clear as day. 

A disk of black magic manifested under Cass and softly deposited her on the hardwood floor. Pale hands began to glow cerulean and set about healing the rest of her injuries. The two were quiet, save for Cass’ near silent hiss whenever Raven began to heal a particularly deep wound. 

As the mage prepared a sling, Cass watched her guiltily, noticing the tired bags under her eyes. _I’m sorry for waking you this late_ , she signed, the movement awkward and only partially understandable with one hand. Spelling out her words, the Bat added, _Thank you._

Snorting as if she’d heard a joke, Raven glanced up from Cass’ wrist, “No need to apologize. Healing doesn’t take too much out of me.” Humming as she secured the Bat’s arm, mindful of her broken wrist, the mage murmured, “Especially when I have such great company.” A quick surge of surprise and happiness hit her emphatic shield and she grinned up at Cass. 

Clearing her throat, Raven pointed a thumb over her shoulder, “Vic bought me a waffle maker _and_ taught me how to make the batter. Wanna try it out?” 

Teasingly, Cass smirked at her, _Promise you won’t poison me?_

The demoness stuck out her tongue as she read her words, chuckling as she made an ‘X’ over her heart, “I’ll try not to.” She helped Cass to her feet and floated into the kitchen, her brows furrowing as she re-enacted Victor’s instructions. 

Although it was hard to remember everything when Cass was sitting there. The Bat wasn’t even _trying_ to be distracting, but the way she rested her chin in her palm and the dimple that showed when she bit the inside of her cheek was entirely too cute to be ignored. 

Victor would be proud, though; only the first waffle burned while the rest were edible. 

Raven slid into the seat next to Cass, resting their shoulders together as she placed the plates of waffles in front of them. Taking a sip of water, she waited for Cass’ response. In the short time they’d know each other, they subsisted on frozen foods and Alfred’s leftovers, so she was anxious to see if the Bat actually liked her cooking. 

Cass nudged her hip before taking a bite; she chewed slowly, a bit confused at the overly airy texture. She poked at her waffle, prodding around with her fork. She looked up, as if to sign, but then realized that she couldn’t, not with a fork in one hand and the other in a sling. So, lazily, she deadpanned, “Homemade waffles kinda suck.” 

Raven paused in her eating, her breath catching in her throat. Cass glanced at her and she tried to brush her surprise off her pale face, but the astonishment was running under her voice, “Yeah?”

Humming, Cass smiled a bit how how the cute the mage’s voice was when she was nervous, putting her attention on lazily fiddling with her fork again, “Frozen is better.”

A breathless chuckle escaped Raven and her shoulders rose an inch, her mind obviously racing a mile a minute behind her forced calm demeanor, “Um, yeah… yeah! Do you want me to put some in the toaster?” 

Nodding, Cass stood, grabbing their plates. She tried to peek over the taller woman's shoulder as she opened the freezer door, “We have blueberry?”

Raven hummed out a “Yes,” and Cass started for the sink. Feeling bold, Raven turned her head and pecked the Bat's cheek, a lazy smile curling her lips.. Cass nearly stumbled, her years of training keeping her standing. Mahogany eyes snapped to the mage, her eyes wide as a blush started to dust her cheeks. 

Raven bit her lip, “Two okay?”

Still in a bit of shock at the mage’s move, Cass blinked up at her, her eyes flicking from violet eyes to pale pink lips and back again. Raven gave her a coy smile, trying to keep her face from getting too hot and the Bat nodded eagerly, “Yeah, yeah! Two is good.” She put the plates down and scratched behind her ear, looking up expectantly. 

Raven raised a brow and Cass turned up her cheek. After a second, she cleared her throat, “You said two.” 

“Oh?” Biting her lip, Raven cupped her chin and kissed Cass’ cheek again, unable to stop a short peal of laughter from escaping when the shorter woman timidly wrapped her up in a hug. The empath rested their foreheads together, vigilant for any sign of uncertainty, “Is this okay?” 

“Yeah,” Staring into Raven’s eyes, Cass went up on the tips of her toes and let their noses touch, “This is okay.”


	12. Domesticity, Cuddles, Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Prompt 16: Rainy day cuddles_

Cass sighed as she burrowed deeper underneath the blankets, humming as she slowly stretched her legs. Her toes pressed against Raven’s calf as she did so and the demoness let out a little purr in response, burying her nose in Cass’ hair. 

The Bat didn’t bother opening her eyes, although a smile spread on her face. Her nose scrunched as the rain got heavier and the wind got louder, the droplets thrumming noisily on the windows’ glass. She sat in silence for a while, too tired to open her eyes. Still, she laid her head above Raven's heart, lulled into a wonderfully comfortable sort of calm at the mage's steady heartbeat. While the rhythmic _da-thump! da-thump! da-thump!_ was relaxing, Cass’ mind was begrudgingly trying to clear itself from the fog of sleep.

A part of her knew that it must have been past noon. And although her eyes were closed she could visualize the last of her bags scattered throughout the living room, her open suitcases probably just barely visible beyond their bedroom door.

Cass grinned at the thought, shifting and settling down even further in her girlfriend’s arms. This wasn't Raven's apartment anymore, but _theirs_. Plural, two. A place for them to officially start their life together. Trying to smother her girlish giggling at how amazing the whole situation was (and who could blame her, really: how often did dreams become reality?), Cass rubbed at her eyes, a flutter dancing through her heart.

Raven turned onto her side, half heartedly pulling one of her lover’s hands down and intertwining their fingers. “Y'know,” The mage mumbled, her other arm tightening around the Bat's waist, “it should be illegal to be thinking so much on a lazy day.” 

Cass hummed low at that, sleepily turning to look at the window when a clap of thunder sounded. She raised her chin and pulled Raven’s face into her neck, scarcely noticing the brief flash of lightning hidden behind the curtains. Raven started trailing her palm up and down Cass’ sides, squeezing their joined hands and drumming her fingertips along her ribs. 

The pale woman softly kissed a scar that laid in the column of the Bat’s throat, “Mine.” Her lips formed a lopsided grin against tan skin, humming as she pressed slow, languid kisses on her girlfriend’s neck. Cass lazily let her head fall back onto the pillow, her lashes fluttering shut as Raven rested on top of her. 

Their legs tangled even further and the mage kissed up her jaw, propping up on her elbows to reach her face. A grin split her lips as she took in the content, lovely emotions on her love’s face, feeling them mingle with her own, “This apartment might be ours but I am _yours_.”

Cass couldn't hold back her lovestruck chuckles, the sound morphing into another sleepy sigh as Raven laid down properly and curled around her. Feeling her eyelids getting heavy at the warmth of her lover underneath her and the rhythmic thrum of the rain, Cass lazily leaned up. Through muscle memory alone they found each other, their kiss no more than a long peck as another clap of thunder sounded. 

Their noses nudged together and Raven smiled, her fingers tenderly threading through Cass’ inky hair and pulling the short locks out of her face. This time, she urged the Bat back on top of her, easily melting under the weight of her tiny girlfriend. Cass all but laid on top of the mage, her muscles relaxing as Raven traced random patterns over her spine and hummed into the air, “Go back to sleep, Darling. Unpacking can wait.”

Grumbling as she got as comfortable as possible, Cass took a moment to enjoy just how perfectly their bodies melded together before she took in a deep breath, letting sleep overtake her again.


	13. Chapter 13

Cass sleepily grinned as she caught sight of her girlfriend’s cloak, the stark white boldly contrasting against the dull grays and inky blacks that made up Gotham’s skyline. She quickly changed out of her suit, stealing one of Raven’s hoodies and bundling a quilt in her arms. The Bat knocked on the doorframe and stepped out onto their tiny balcony, her smile widening at the drowsy look on her lover’s face. 

“Need a blanket?” 

“I’m good,” Raven held out the ends of her cloak, her black magic manifesting under Cass’ feet as she walked across the cold concrete. “Didn’t feel like changing just yet.” Amethyst eyes looked the tan woman over, letting her gaze linger first on the bandages that criss-crossed over her arms and then on how her loose sweatpants clung to her girlfriend’s hips. 

Cass wasted no time in cuddling up next to her, rubbing soft circles on the mage’s exposed thigh. The gold clasps that held the taller woman’s dress up began to dig into her cheek, but Cass paid them no mind.

She felt the tension that Raven concealed, hovering just below the surface; the mystic’s shoulders were barely hunched, her leg threatened to shake and, being soundly in her lap, Cass felt her love’s rapid heartbeat. But, the demoness didn’t seem _too_ bothered, so the Bat let the subject lie for the moment. 

“You smell like pasta.” Cass sunk into her hug, a content rumble in her chest as Raven ran her fingers through her short hair, taking out the tangles. She hummed at the attention, cooing out, “Any leftovers?” 

“Yeah,” Raven seemed more occupied with gazing at her girlfriend’s face. The nerves were back, pale fingers drumming against Cass’ hips. Cass lazily traced the shell of her ear, taking out her earrings, “Is everything okay?” 

Raven shook her head, her black hair waving around her face, “Yeah, sorry. Just a bit distracted…” The mystic ran her hand through Cass’ hair, “Got a lot on my mind.”

“Nothing bad?”

“No,” Raven softly smiled at her and kissed her forehead, “Everything seems fine, I just don’t want to mess up.” Cass leaned up for a peck and Raven chuckled as the Bat not-so-subtly tossed her earrings on their potted plants. 

“I’m always better when you’re here, though,” Raven nuzzled their noses together, smiling as Cass played with the baby hairs at the nape of her neck, “My sappy bird.”

“My Cassandra, the most terrifying Bat of all…”

“My Raven, the Queen of all demonkind…”

“I like how my name sounds when you say it like that,” Raven’s voice was teasing as she pulled her love closer, letting their lips brush together. Cass tried to kiss her properly but the empath hesitantly pulled away, “But, if we’re being honest, you should probably change your name.”

“Oh?” Cass tilted her head, confused to where the demoness was going. But judging by how those nervous taps and that shaky leg seemed to completely disappear, the Bat gathered that she’d gotten a burst of confidence and was riding that impulse. 

“Cassandra is such a gorgeous name, but Cain-Wayne is a bit of a jumble,” Raven smirked, and leaned back, her thumbs rubbing circles just below her girlfriend’s ribs, “It would sound _much_ better with my last name instead.”

Cass went still, her eyes flicking up to the mystic’s face. Raven slowly bit her lower lip, peering back at the Bat hopefully. They stared at each other for a long moment, one nervous for an answer and the other astonished at the unspoken question. The demoness tried to hold back any flood of emotion, not wanting to overwhelm her lover, but the shorter woman’s silence stretched for nearly a minute and Raven was starting to sweat. 

Finally, noticing the way that the older woman was practically drowning in anticipation, Cass leaned up to peck the corner of her mouth. She pulled away quickly, and stared into amethyst eyes, “Are you serious?” 

Her thumbs traced pink lips and Raven reverently kissed her scarred fingertips, “Cass, will you let me be your wife?” 

The Bat crooned out a happy peal of laughter, linking her arms around Raven’s shoulders and jumping into a kiss. “Of course!” She giggled against her lover’s lips, her words muffled but her emotions clear as they embraced over and over and over again, “Yes, yes, yes!”

Raven let out a relieved sigh, her shoulders shaking as she trailed her kisses from Cass’ mouth to her jaw. She pulled her cloak even tighter around them as she nuzzled against Cass. Shyly, she rose up and pecked her love’s nose, “I don’t have it yet, but I’ll finish your betrothal necklace soon.” 

Brows raised over warm brown eyes, “Spontaneous?” 

“I was gonna wait a few more weeks,” Raven admitted, leaning down to softly press their lips together again. She pulled on the Bat’s lower lip, smirking at the whimper her act caused, “But you looked so perfect that I couldn’t wait.”

Another kiss to her nose, and then her cheek, “I love you so much. Sorry that I got a bit antsy but I just want to be able to call you my wife.” Raven’s face was positively lovestruck at her confession and Cass matched her look. “Mmhmm,” The Bat chuckled, a happy hum coming out of her at the label. “Sounds wonderful.” Languidly, she traced the line of the demoness’ throat with the tips of her thumbs, soaking in the moment. 

“I’ll be Cass…” She paused, her brows scrunching up. Raven felt the creeping, dull sense of horror and guilt as they enveloped Cass’ aura. She watched, amused, as the short woman opened her mouth to speak then immediately shut it again. The pale woman tilted her lover’s chin up, her smile widening, “Everything okay, my love?”

Cass sheepishly met her gaze, “I… I don’t know your last name.” Her mahogany eyes narrowed when Raven chuckled at her confession, “I know.” Groaning, the Bat buried her face in the tall woman’s neck, hiding her pout, “We’ve been dating for three years!” 

“And four months.” 

“And six days. But that makes it even worse.” She ignored how muffled her words must have been, an embarrassed blush creeping on her cheeks. Still, Cass aimed a half-hearted glare into the demoness’ shoulder and lifted her face. Their eyes met and Raven brushed aside her messy bangs, kissing her forehead. Cass couldn’t keep the remorseful pout off her fact, “I’m serious. And I’m sorry I never asked.”

“Darling,” Raven lazily pecked the corner of her mouth, projecting some of her calm into the space between them as she drawled out, “I don’t _have_ a last name.”

A pause settled on their balcony as Cass thought her words over. Raven stayed quiet, gleefully watching as the Bat’s brows furrowed, then relaxed, then furrowed again. One of the scars on her cinnamon lips twisted as she gnawed on the inside of her cheek and the empath didn’t hesitate to lean down and kiss those lips again.

Cass’ amusement flooded through the kiss and Raven couldn’t hold back her grin. The Bat teasingly tugged at her girlfriend’s long locks, “I cannot _believe_ you just said that…” Cass’ shoulders trembled as she tried to hold in her giggles but she failed, snorting as she rested their foreheads together, humming at the familiar press of the Azarathian’s gem against her skin.

Raven had what could only be described as a shit-eating grin as she pulled her lover into her lap. “C’mon Darling,” She cooed, nuzzling and peppering kisses against Cass’ hair, “You gotta admit that it _was_ a smooth line.” 

“You’re a dork.”

Raven dramatically gasped against Cass’ temple, pulling back to gape at her. The Bat raised a brow and smirked at her, pressing a quick kiss to her chin as the demoness argued, “I’ll have you know, I’m _your_ dork.”

She intertwined their hands, her right and Cass’ left. Amethyst eyes admired how her pale fingers complemented her lover’s tanned ones. Raven brought their hands up and kissed one particularly old scar on Cass’ ring finger. “Imagine once there’s a ring here,” she murmured, her hand reaching up to touch just above the tan collarbone, “And a betrothal necklace here.” Her shoulders wriggled excitedly at the thought. 

Their eyes met again, “You’d really marry me?” Raven looked hopeful and bashful and confident all at once, the blush already creeping down her neck. At Cass’ eager nod she stole another quick kiss, “I can’t wait until I’m legally yours forever.” The demoness seemed awestruck at the idea, still stunned and breathless at the mere _idea_ of one of her dreams becoming a reality. 

Cass’ grin was bright as she savored how lovestruck her now-fiancée sounded, “I love you, my almost-wife.”

Raven blinked incredulously at her words, “Oh, dear Azar we _are_ almost-wives, aren’t we?” The empath wrapped her cloak even tighter around them, giggling like a maniac, “And you’re my fiancée.” The words rolled off her tongue as she practically _sung_ out the last word. Cass grinned and pulled her down for another warm kiss, “My fiancée.” 

A short draft of wind blew past them and Cass curled closer; Raven’s thumbs rubbed circles on her hips as she teleported them back into their apartment, her lips still breathlessly humming the word “fiancée” into their kiss over and over and over again. 

Pink lips trailed down to mold against the Bat’s neck and Cass sighed happily, mindlessly twirling her fiancée’s long hair through her fingers. “Mrs. Raven Cain-Wayne,” She mused into the air, a lazy smile brightening her face at how the name slid off her lips.

Raven perked up at the title, lifting her head and eagerly kissing her fiancée’s lips again, “Mrs. Cassandra Cain-Wayne, Queen of Hell.” Cass crooned at the demoness’ words, her fingers easily unclasping the gold pendants that laid just below her fiancée’s shoulders. The empath’s white dress fell to the floor, the long trail folding on the floor. Cass wasted no time in hooking her arms around Raven’s neck and jumping into her arms, squealing a bit as they spun around.


	14. Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _A part of the Magic Foster Family AU_

The magician waited at the bus stop just outside of the hotel, watching as Raven and Cass bid each other goodbye. The demoness quickly made her way towards the front doors, turning with one hand on the handle to wave back at the young Bat, batting her lashes just a bit more than necessary.

Zatanna lazily rested her chin on her palm as she watched the two, trying to hold back her excitement at the _obvious_ crushes that they both held. She had had her suspicions before the day’s magic practice, but Cass turning up right as they finished? And their _god-awful_ attempts at being subtle as they flirted on the way back to Gotham? 

She wasn’t all too much of a fan of how awkward crushes were at that age, but _damn_ did she love how happy and flustered her daughter became at the mere mention of Cass. As if reading her thoughts, the young Bat turned back to the mother, nervously rubbing at her elbow as she approached. 

Cass held up her hands and then paused, looking the older woman over. Zatanna remembered that she was an expert at body language, and accepted that Cass knew that she knew of her crush. Her mahogany eyes slowly shut and the teen took a deep breath, holding up her hands again and beginning to sign, going slow for the mother’s sake. 

As she slowly read the girl’s fingers, Zatanna was glad that her daughter implored them all to learn sign language. She’d have to make sure Constantine caught up, since she could tell that Cass would be spending _quite_ a bit of time with the mystic if things continued as they were. 

Still, she had to figure out the answer to the ultimate question, that terrifying unknown that always crept up right on the ankles of a crush, ready to pounce with anxious overreactions and overthinking galore; _What should I do?_

Zatanna decided to be honest, “I’m not sure.” The magician leaned against the probably filthy pole and reached into her hat, pulling out a scarf that Raven had always been a fan of. The woman held out her hand and Cass hesitantly held out her wrist. Zatanna wrapped the material around the Bat’s wrist, lost in thought. 

Raven had always been hard to read, as a child and a preteen and _especially_ as a teenager. But mother’s intuition (and just regular eyesight) let her know that her daughter was enamored with the younger girl. How does one go about wooing a precocious, sarcastic half-demon? Let alone without letting her empathy pick up on just how deep the rivers of infatuation flowed?

“Raven is… hard to win over with physical gifts,” Constantine’s shenanigans in finding a comfy enough stuffed animal when Raven first made them a family came to mind. “But whatever you’ve done to impress her so far, it’s working.” 

Zatanna tilted Cass’ chin up, waiting for the girl to hold her gaze, “I know that being bold isn’t the most appealing idea, but Raven is John’s daughter.” A teasing smile spread her lips, “She’s prone to be a bit thick-headed when it comes to realizing and accepting her feelings, yet alone a new--a _first_ relationship.”

Cass seemed to perk up at her words. “Although, if you’re looking for date ideas,” Zatanna leaned in and stage-whispered, “She’s a sucker for anything that Vonnegut writes.” 

She winked at the Bat and stood straighter, taking in how determined and nervous and eager the teen looked. Zatanna opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by the old, decrepit church bells ringing, the deep gongs loud despite the white noise of the city. Knowing that her show was due to start soon, the magician smiled down at her daughter’s soon to be girlfriend (she was hoping, if all went well).

“Aren’t you a Bat?” Grinning, Zatanna tilted her head towards where she knew the Wayne Manor lay, “Ask Selina how courting an emotionally constipated hero is, she can probably prep you a bit more than I can.” 

Cass giggled at her words and nodded, her hand coming up to touch the scarf on her wrist. The mother waved her off, “ Keep it. Besides, haven’t you seen Scooby Doo? Fred’ll tell you there’s _nothing_ more romantic than tying an ascot in front of your crush.”

That sent the teen into another laughing fit and Zatanna let a few chuckles escape. Composing herself, she laid a hand on Cass’ shoulder and turned to leave, “She’ll say yes, no matter how you ask.” Her sapphire eyes were bright as she raised her chin towards where she knew Raven was probably already preparing for her lessons with Constantine.

Cass stared up too and Zatanna felt a little flip in her heart, knowing just how happy this girl was going to make her daughter, “You and Raven will make a cute couple.” 

The Bat smiled at her words, not taking her eyes off the bright windows. Zatanna was surprised when she spoke, her words quiet and unsure yet hopeful, “You really think so?”

“Absolutely.”


	15. Crush 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _A part of the Magic Foster Family AU_

Humming lightly as she unlocked her apartment door, Catwoman popped her mask off and picked up one of the many felines that rushed to crowd at her feet. She noticed her uninvited visitor, but said nothing. Instead, being careful to avoid stepping on any tiny paws, she scratched one of the siamese cats behind its ears and turned on the light. 

Selina raised her brow at the brooding teenager in her kitchen but chose to stay silent, stepping in front of the fridge. Taking out a container of leftovers, she turned to look the demoness in the eye, “Do you want anything? There’s soda and spaghetti.” 

Raven shifted under her stare and let a cat headbutt the back of her hand, murmuring, “...Spaghetti would be nice.”

“Okay,” The woman easily set about preparing two plates for them, taking a detour to open the cans of cat food. A pool of black magic engulfed the cat-food dishes and set them on the counter in front of her, then floated them back to the floor once the cans were empty. She watched as the young hero shakily took a breath in, trying to hold back her emotions. 

The microwave let out a ding! and Selina filled their plates. Glancing back at the goth still seated on her kitchen floor, the villainess sat down and patted the seat next to her, “Come here, get some food in ya then tell me what’s wrong.”

Raven sheepishly did as she said, fiddling with the ends of her hoodie’s sleeves, “I didn’t mean to intrude, but--” 

The look on the older woman’s face stopped her feeble attempt for an excuse and the girl let her words trail off, staring back into her spaghetti. Selina pressed their shoulders together and took a bite of her food. She watched as Raven fondly watched Miss Kitty and let the words slip out, “Does this surprise --but not unwanted-- visit have to do with a certain Batgirl?”

The demoness tensed, the most obvious ‘oh shit’ look crossing her face. Selina chuckled and rested her elbow on the table, smirking at the girl, “Y’know, Cass has been nervous as all hell lately, but I didn’t realize it was _this_ mutual.”

She popped a meatball in her mouth, “You two at an impasse?” Raven’s brows furrowed in confusion and Selina added, “For who’s gonna have the balls to ask the other out?”

The girl’s shoulders slumped and she moved her fork, picking at her food, “It’s not really an _impasse_ …” When the woman nudged her shoulder, the goth mumbled out, “I think we both _want to_ , I just--I just don’t know how it’d work.” 

“How? Not ‘if’?”

Raven flushed at the question, pouting a bit when Selina tilted her chin up and observed her. Spotting _something_ in the girl’s expression, a thin, knowing smile curled the siren’s lips, “Sorry to push, Birdie. But if you’re gonna deal with dating a _Bat_ , at least one of you needs to be open about how far you’re willing to push.” 

Wide, sapphire eyes looked worried, “What if I can’t?”

A thin brow arched, making Selina’s faux-confusion seem all the more mocking, “You? The empath that’s been saving the Bat Brats asses for nearly a decade? The goth that’s so sarcastic and dry that she gives _B_ a run for his money?” 

The Cat slung her arm around the teen’s shoulders, lazily resting her cheek on top of vibrant violet hair. Raven still carried the lingering smell of hair dye but Selina paid that no mind. Instead, she rolled her jaw once and thought back, the words slipping past her lips a moment later, “It’s okay to wonder.”

Raven shifted under her and she added, “You’re right y’know, about just _how_ you’ll be able to spend time together. Sometimes in groups, sometimes at the galas…”

Selina moved forward and shooed away Miss Kitty from her plate, grabbing her glass of water. The woman rested her elbows on the counter, her brows scrunching in thought, “Most of it’ll be at night.” A wicked grin formed on her face, “Messing up his patrol, trying to get lucky and _hoping_ to all hell that the Bat signal won’t interrupt… because he _will_ go as soon as trouble sounds.” 

Noticing how the demoness’ head tilted to the side, the Cat hid her smile with a sip of soda, “I’m rambling a bit, aren’t I?”

Raven peeked up at her face, “I like it. And it’s kinda helpful, honestly.”

“Yeah?”

The girl nodded, “I’ve been thinking about us going on patrols like they were dates, almost. And what you’re talking about makes sense, besides the fact that I’d be _helping_ on patrol, not stopping it.” 

Selina’s head leaned back as a languid snort of laughter escaped, her shoulders shaking. Savoring the light wave of giddiness that hit her empathy, Raven felt a smile curl her lips. After a second, she started snickering. A cat jumped up onto the counter and the goth took it in her arms, softly scratching the length of its back. 

She leaned her head on the siren’s shoulder, a crack in her throat giving her pause as another issue popped up in her mind, “And my magic and her ballet lessons would take even more time out of the day, won’t they?”

Blue eyes closed as still-gloved fingers ran through her hair, “Yeah, it’ll be tough. But B and I were about your age when we first started… whatever it is we’re doing.” Selina smiled down into her glass, fondly reminiscing her past as she scratched at Raven’s scalp, “He was a _mess_ , even without the whole ‘wear a spandex fursuit and fight crime’ endeavor.” 

That got a chuckle out of the teen. Encouraged, Selina added, “But with all the other Bats around, she’ll have help. A few covered patrols here and there, pairing off on missions. Hell, maybe Babs’ll cover for her not coming home on certain nights…” 

Raven flushed at the idea and Selina snorted, a teasing smirk on her face and a sing-song tone of her voice, “ _Of course_ I only mean for strictly PG-rated date nights. Nothing else.” Groaning in embarrassment, the demoness buried her blushing face in the Cat’s shoulder and Selina lazily rested her cheek on the girl’s hairline, “Don’t worry, I was a teenager once, too… Promise I won’t tell B about that.”

“Yeah?” The demoness accidentally let a wave of hope flow through the apartment but Selina kept quiet, not wanting to stifle her excitement. 

Instead, the woman leaned in and murmured, “But I _will_ tell him about some of the heists that might be going down next Tuesday.” A seafoam eye winked at the teen, “Maybe, just maybe… We can ask them a question, convince them to take half a night off.”

“So they’d be up before noon?” Raven was starting to understand what the woman was getting at, although her heart thundered at the prospects Selina just opened up. The idea of spending time together in the early morning, maybe enjoying Alfred’s breakfast and tea before everyone else woke up; the goosebump raising, palm-sweating idea of _asking_ ; the (if she allowed herself to _hope_ ) very high probability of Cass saying yes… 

The Cat cooed as she knocked their shoulders together again, a knowing smile on her face, “Leaves quite a bit of time before ballet practice starts, wouldn’t you think?”


	16. Angsty Fake Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Fake wedding AU (that's really pushing that T rating)_

“You know, I always thought the first time I’d see you in a wedding dress that you’d be smiling.”

Cass whipped around, her obnoxiously puffy petticoat fluffing up. Casually, Raven leaned against the wall, inky specks of her soul self still lingering as she fully took form again. But the demoness’ sudden and unexpected appearance wasn’t the cause of the Bat’s gasp. It wasn’t the sleek suit that she wore, or how the fabric hugged her body in the most delicious of ways. It wasn’t even the fact that they hadn’t been able to spend more than five minutes together in the past three weeks, so preoccupied with this horribly intensive mission. And, if she was being honest, it wasn’t even the fact that she should’ve _expected_ to see the love of her life one last time before this stupid wedding was to begin.

No. What caught Cass off guard was her eyes. 

Those usually warm, if not tired, mauve irises were now a deep violet. The were paper thin and glinted like amethysts under the shadow of Raven’s stare, her pupils wide as quarters. Everything about Raven screamed mania, from her messy bun to her forcibly loose shoulders to her overly casual stance; if anything, she was coming apart at the seams just as much as the Bat was.

_I thought you weren’t going to come_ , Cass shakily signed. Her palms felt wet as she brushed them against the ugly sash around her waist. Raven snarled as her attention was drawn back to the gown that her girlfriend wore. 

“I thought you’d never wear something this gaudy to your own wedding.” The mage stalked forward and Cass could only watch, her heart thundering a mile a minute and gaining speed with each step. Her knees threatened to buckle and she sunk into the demoness’ arms as they pressed flush against each other. _My make-up can’t get ruined_ , the unwilling bride-to-be explained, but Raven only rolled her bottom lip between her teeth, sizing her up. Violet eyes met mahogany and Raven sighed, taking a step back. 

Cass reached out for her and the mage stilled, keeping the smaller woman in her grasp. She intertwined their hands, bringing their fingers up to stare at the engagement ring that clashed against the bride’s tanned skin. Coldly, Raven pulled the gaudy, diamond-studded monstrosity off of her lover’s finger and let it drop to the ground, “You’d prefer a lace dress.” She kissed where an old scar lay, glaring at the digit when concealer came off on her lips, “Pretty simple as far as wedding dresses go, maybe even have some silk incorporated.”

She put her hands on Cass’ hips and began walking her backwards, not stopping until her petticoat-covered butt bumped into the dresser. A quiet, morose curse slipped through pale lips and Raven leaned down, pressing a firm kiss to the side of her love’s neck, mumbling against her skin, “And the bodice would definitely be a square cut.” 

Her lips trailed down the V-neck of Cass’ gown. She hesitated just above the valley in between her love’s breasts, annoyed at the unnecessary padding (well, unnecessary for _her_ tastes. Certainly Cass’ murderous, airheaded husband-to-be preferred it that way) and ungodly tight push-up bra. Still, Raven stayed quiet, softly running her hands up the Bat’s back. Her fingers traced the embroidery of Cass’ long sleeves from her shoulders to her palms as her mouth moved up to press a hot flurry of kisses underneath the short woman’s jaw. “You’d most certainly be sleeveless no matter the weather,” Raven hummed, not able to bring herself to grin as Cass tangled her fingers in her hair. She was almost certain that the bride’s nail polish hadn’t set yet and that her long strands now had speckles of pinkish white, but they’d deal with that later. 

“And there’d be no stupid sash,” Pale fingers toyed with the long frills that exploded from the knot on Cass’ waist. She raised up an inch, kissing the tip of her girlfriend’s chin, “We both know that’s a liability in case a drunken fight breaks out.” 

Despite the rapid beating of her heart, Cass whimpered out, “Fight?” Her fingers dug into Raven’s scalp when the woman kissed right below her ear instead of answering. Cass raised her hips expectantly, a gasp escaping nonetheless when the mage lifted her up and set her on the dresser. 

Her stupid gown’s stupid train was sure to be crumpled, maybe even stained, in this position, but neither woman cared. 

Instead, Raven rested their foreheads together as tan fingers slid down from her hair to cradle just behind her ears. Cass took in a shaky breath, blinking her tears away, “This wedding is fake.” Whether the words were more for Raven’s sake or her own, she didn’t know. All she knew what that she couldn’t let go of her lover just yet, not even to sign. She may as well fall into a pile of dust if she tried. The demoness’ eyes squeezed shut (Cass was certain that she felt the same, even without her empathy) and she leaned back an inch. 

Violet eyes opened as a new wave, this one bigger and full of nausea and homesickness, hit her. She watched as Cass sadly stared at the gem on her forehead, her thumb trembling as she reached up to wipe the smudged concealer off. A humorless chuckle escaped the mage, “You wanna know something else?”

Cass looked up and Raven stole a quick peck. She pulled back half an inch when the Bat tried to deepen the kiss, smiling thinly as their lips brushed. Pale hands separated, one going up to cup Cass’ face and the other settling on her waist, steadily undoing the sash. Raven rubbed at her lover’s cheek, kissing her again as more concealer came off on her hands. Quietly she murmured, “At our wedding, you won’t need a single spot of make-up unless you want it.”

The demoness pressed a quick, firm kiss to the bride’s lips, uncaring as lipstick came off at the move, “And no uncomfortable push-up bra.” Another kiss, a soft bite on the Bat’s lower lip, “And no need to be nauseated at the idea of getting married.” Her hands fell down, tendrils of her magic trying to find the gown’s weakest point, “And you’ll be _happy_. Scars and all.”

She roughly captured Cass’ lips in a searing kiss, her magic successfully yanking that ridiculous petticoat up as Cass was finally able to wrap her legs around her hips. The Bat wriggled under her as she traced the lines of her suit, her feet rubbing against the smooth leather of her belt.

Raven hummed as she teasingly ran her hands from the bride’s knees to her thighs. She reluctantly broke the kiss, the pads of her fingers tracing the edge of her girlfriend’s garter. Cass let out an impatient breath, her now-foggy mind barely keeping a grasp on the mage’s earlier words, “Our?”

The pale woman didn’t need clarification, her lips lazily trailing down to Cass’ pulse again. She bit down, not hard enough to leave a mark but not soft enough for Cass to hold back her groan, “You’re far from stupid, Cassandra.” The Bat’s hands tightened along her lapels as Raven continued, her voice a delightfully low rasp, “I’ll give you a hint: if this mission never existed, and if I’d gotten the answer that I’m quite sure we both wanted, we’d have already broken the news to everyone by now.”

Cass seemed to forget how to breath for a moment, her gaze boring into the mage’s face as Raven lifted her head up. A shiver tap-danced its way down her spine and, flustered past the point of doing anything but gape at the love of her life, Cass eagerly nodded. Her hands couldn’t stop shaking and she buried them in the mage’s hair again. 

Raven smirked at her reaction, leaning up to peck her forehead, “Don’t think that I won’t make it a surprise when I _do_ ask, though.”

A breathless giggle bubbled out of the Bat and the demoness pounced, smothering her with more kisses. Somehow, in the flurry of love and energy and excitement that ravaged through the impossibly tiny and outrageously charged space between them, Cass whispered out, “Why now?”

Raven’s lips faltered for a moment, her lashes sliding open to stare into the now-warm mahogany that reminded her of _home_. She knocked their hips together and her Bat cooed out, her fingers grabbing at the dresser’s edge. Ravens’ voice was gruff (from their impromptu make out or from the obvious answer, Cass didn’t know) as she murmured, “You may be with _him_ for the next two months, but you’re only going to be thinking of me.”

Cass’ fingers didn’t let up from their grip on the dresser, instead, they tightened until her knuckles turned white; she raised her chin and Raven kissed the column of her throat again. A sound escaped her, something between a sigh and a groan, “Was my plan already.”

“Good,” Raven let her hands trail up past the bride’s garter, her magic moving a chair to block the door. Cass watched the magic at work, biting her now lipstick-free lips, “But-- but, it is noon.” Brown eyes flicked to the clock, double-checking the countdown of her fate, “Only one hour…”

She made no move to unwrap her legs, instead leaning back until her head touched the dresser’s mirror. Her blush flooded from her cheeks to her ears as her girlfriend batted her lashes up at her, “Fifty-nine minutes is plenty of time.” Raven grinned mischievously, her eyes brightening in a show of sharp teeth, “You’re a _bride_ , Darling. You need that blushing ‘glow,’ don’t you think?”


	17. Danger on these Seven Seas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Because every ship needs a Pirate AU_

“Damn it, damn it, damn it.” 

Raven furiously looked around for her necklace, doing her best to keep her composure at all the commotion on the deck. A yelp nearly bubbled out of her as a powerful _boom!_ echoed from the starboard flank and the chorus of angry roars of her father’s men sounded back. The ship tilted a bit too far for comfort, not far enough to capsize but entirely too far for any wave in this weather. 

Pale hands fumbled through the desk’s contents, sliding along a thin gold amulet. “Aha!” Raven pulled the necklace out and hastily yanked the rings off her middle fingers. She undid her belt, pulling her tucked shirt out of place and stuffing her jewelry into her undergarments a moment after. The heavy thud of waterlogged boots sounded just down the hallway and she quickly retucked her shirt, stumbling along with the ship’s movements to her bedside. 

Properly dressed, she grabbed her rapier and turned as her door was kicked open. A small, petite figure snuck in faster than she could blink, the shadow barely avoiding the swing of the taller woman’s sword. Raven sucked in a breath as she was hit in the stomach and then right across her kidneys, a cry escaping as the shadow landed a firm kick to the side of her knees. A burlap bag was fastened over her head half a second later and her fingers creaked as the shadow pried them off her rapier. 

The shadow firmly pressed against her neck and soon everything went black.

\--

A bucket of water was splashed onto her face. Raven awoke in a start, abruptly gasping and arching her back as she became all too uncomfortably aware of the pain. She twisted the opposite way, curling into herself as her stomach throbbed, the bruise already developing. Raven roughly bit the inside of her cheek; she must’ve been out at least a quarter of a day. She tugged at the chains attached to her wrists, shifting as the rope around her midsection bit down through her clothes. 

Shaking her head from the fogginess within, Raven rolled her shoulders and looked up, tensing as she noticed the pirate lounging in the shadows. The woman was leaning against the wall, her dark hair shielding most of her face. 

But not her eyes. No, they were dark as chocolate and intensely trained on Raven, so intense that the merchant felt the need to stare at her knees. She didn’t let her gaze waver away from the woman, but the urge was there. 

The pirate seemed to be impressed that she didn’t back down and stepped out of the shadows. At the sight of short, messy hair, tanned skin that had been scarred from who knew how many knife fights, and a dagger strapped to her garter, Raven tried her damnedest to keep the surprise (and the awe) off her face, but she had a feeling that she failed. 

The woman turned to the door as boots sounded outside. The knob twisted and a man stepped though, “Well, well, well, what do we have here?”

Raven's eyes flicked from the woman to the incredibly large man, somehow just as intimidating and even more scarred than his partner. Curiously enough, a streak of white marred his inky hair, only to say it was 'marring’ was to lie about how the streak looked on him. She bit her lower lip, her gaze darting between the two. 

They were _pirates_ , for goddess’ sake, why were they both so attractive? 

She shook her head at that, trying to keep her head clear (and herself not stabbed). She managed not to gasp as the small woman strode up until they were nearly flush and pressed the blade against her neck. Raven swallowed as the scent of blood and soot and seawater invaded her senses, tilting her chin up at the pirate’s silent command.

Despite herself, Raven stared into her captor’s mahogany eyes, glancing down at her lips. “The violence isn't all that necessary,” she forced herself to drawl, noticing the nearly hair-thin lines of scars that stood just above the woman's collar, “I'm willing to tell you _whatever_ you want.”

“Good,” the man smirked, letting his blade hang on his belt's loop, “Now tell us where and how your cargo was going to be distribu--”

“Slow down a bit,” Raven interrupted, her gaze never leaving the short woman's face, “I'm willing to talk to _her_. Especially if I can get a name.” 

He clicked his tongue and the woman turned to him. Raven watched as they seemed to talk without speaking for a moment, their shoulders tilting and their fingers tapping against their blades. After a particularly long pause he smirked, amusement flooding his face as he nodded and turned for the door. Admittedly, Raven watched him go (because what a _sight_ it was) and once the door shut turned her attention back to the most gorgeous view the gloomy room had to offer.

The pirate smirked at her momentary prisoner, careful not to press her blade too hard under the pale woman’s chin. Bright grey eyes shined up at her and the raider fought the urge to tuck her messy hair back behind her ear. Shifting around in her restraints, the merchant woman cleared her throat and introduced herself, “Raven, daughter of the merchant Trigon and overseer of the ship you just pirated.” Her gaze travelled from brown eyes to tan lips and back up again, “It's certainly a pleasure.”

The pirate looked amused. “Cass,” Was all she said, her stance loosening as she tucked her machete away. 

“Oh?” Raven's eyes lit up, “So, tell me, Cass… is there any way I can at least get untied? Maybe for good behavior?” Thoughtfully taking in how stunning Cass looked half covered in soot and someone else's blood, the pale woman amended, “Or maybe bad behavior, if you'd prefer that.”

Cass smirked at that, glancing away to keep the merchant from seeing the amusement on her face. “Cocky bird,” Cass murmured to herself, savoring how Raven bit her lip and watched her as she pulled up a stool and sat down.

“I'm not, actually.” Raven moved her knees apart an inch, batting her lashes at the pirate, “That's part of my appeal.” 

“Hmmm,” The pirate looked her over once and pulled a dagger out of her boot, easily slicing through the rope that held Raven upright. Cass leaned back on her stool as Raven stretched to the best of her ability, the chains on her arms rattling against the floorboards. 

As she slumped back against the wooden pole, Raven arched a brow at the woman, a lazy smile curling on her face as they settled into the silence. The merchant allowed her eyes to shut as she listened to the steady pound of waves against the ship and lazily swayed in time with the rocking movements. 

She felt the weight of Cass’ stare and heard the unspoken question in the air. She let her answer roll on her tongue for a minute, then lazily tilted her head back. “I am not entirely aware of all of my father’s cargo _or_ his assets. I just ensure that everything is transported correctly and on time.”

“Not surprised to see us,” Cass noted, her head tilting in suspicion. 

“Of course I'm not. Father can be an idiot, _especially_ when his greed gets in the way.” Raven licked her lips, her lashes fluttering open to stare at the ceiling. Her nose scrunched up; the far corner was beginning to rot and speckles of black mold had survived the scrubbing. Re-adjusting herself to stare at the pirate that was as gorgeous as she was deadly (entirely too much for both instances), Raven added as an afterthought, “I’m guessing someone tipped you off?” 

Her brows furrowed in thought, not bothering to gauge Cass’ reaction, “Father’s relations with the jewelry appraisers _has_ been rocky lately. Wouldn’t surprise me if one of them tried to dip their fingers in the piracy business.” 

Grey eyes flicked to the short woman again, “Although, they probably didn’t have such _fine_ company when they decided to stop being such nervous patsies, eh?” A particularly large wave led to Raven tilting onto the floor. She just barely braced herself, glancing longingly at the thin mist of water that splashed against the window. 

“Hey, Cass?”

The woman didn’t speak, but her chin rose an inch. Taking that as an invitation to continue, Raven huffed as she sat upright again, “Do you think we can talk some more out on deck? The weather’s too nice to be stuck in this cramped room, don’t you think?”

Mahogany eyes narrowed and Raven raised her chained hands, “I’m nowhere near desperate enough to throw myself overboard and besides that, I can’t exactly escape.” Her eyes rolled over the pirate’s warm features and a smirk curled her lips, “Wouldn’t want to with you here, anyway.” 

Cass considered her request for all of three seconds, “Sure.”

\--

Raven let out a happy little sigh as she leaned against the slick railing, her face morphing as she beamed at the spray of salty sea air. Cass stood next to her, a grin on her face as she watched a wave crash against her ship’s hull. 

The pirate rolled her jaw once, twice. She tugged on Raven’s chains to get her attention, “You’re used to pirates, then?”

The tall woman let out a bark of laughter, playfully touching their shoulders together, “You Bats aren’t the _only_ swashbucklers around, you know.” 

The fighter merely raised a brow in question.

Raven bit her lip, considering her options. Her eyes met Cass’ and she decided to be honest, “... The Ravager usually aids me in my father’s dealings.” 

Cass’ jaw tightened at the name, “You know her?”

“I do.”

Cass’ eyes furrowed and she shifted her weight to her other foot. For a bold, shit-kicking woman like Raven, much less a woman like the murderous, ‘dreaded’ Ravager of the Pacific, their relationship couldn’t have only been professional. Still, she smirked, a brow arching in question, “Only deal with her?”

“Pfft,” Raven casually leaned her elbows on the railing, smirking out at the sea, “Do I seem like a woman who’s only been with _one_ pirate?”

Brows jumped over mahogany eyes, “Are you?”

“Yup.” Blinking at the merchant’s honesty, Cass turned to look at her as she continued, “But I’m trying to make it two. Maybe even three later on, although I haven’t gone for those who don’t like sailing in quite a while.” 

Cass snorted at that, moving her gaze back out to sea. She felt Raven’s gaze on her, but not the weight of any question. No, the tall woman was merely observing her, admiring her features and the way the salty wind blew through her hair. 

Finally, Raven spoke up, “I assume that _you_ are the mighty Bat that rules this ship?”

The pirate raised a brow but didn’t bother responding. Lazily, Raven sidled up next to her. She made no move to try to free herself, instead lightly knocking their hips together, “The man I met earlier, with the white in his hair, he seems more of a land dweller than anything.”

“You would know?”

Hearing the question for what it was, Raven flipped her hair over her shoulder, an annoyed scrunch to her brows at how disheveled her bun had become. Still, she smirked at Cass, “Why do you _think_ I work for my father?” 

She licked her lips, watching as a particularly rough wave tossed a clump of kelp into the air. They floundered in the air, like a bird just learning how to fly, before gracelessly toppling back into the foaming waves once again. A chuckle slid its way out of the merchant’s throat, “He couldn’t tell you the difference between a swell and a tsunami. Farthest off land he gets is when he checks that all his cargo is secured correctly right before I set out. Works out for us both, really.” 

Raven shrugged her shoulders, “I prefer the sea, myself. Way more interesting characters to stumble upon.” Her eyes flicked to Cass again, “Way more beautiful, too.”

A laugh slipped out of the Bat despite herself and she bit her lip, sizing the merchant up. Raven winked at her and Cass lazily fiddled with the key tucking into her belt, “Must admit, you’re persuasive.”

“I thought you’d think so.” A confident smirk had curled on the merchant’s lips and Raven flirtily batted her lashes at the pirate. The chains around her wrists rattled as she flipped some more of her loose hair over her shoulder.

“Oh?” Scarred, tan hands reached up and freed the woman’s long hair from its failing bun. Slowly, so Cass knew that she wasn’t up to anything harmful, Raven tilted her head and pressed a kiss to the Bat’s palm. She ignored how some of her hair got in the way, instead keeping her stare on Cass’ face, watching as her cheeks darkened at the move. 

“If I can tame the mighty Ravager of the Pacific, I’m quite sure that I can properly satisfy the terrifying Bat of the Atlantic as well.”

Cass felt a smirk curl her lips, too captivated to move her blushing face away from Raven’s view, “ _Cocky bird!_ ”

Raven chuckled, baring her teeth in a smile, “Didn’t you check me for weapons? You should know I don’t need any _cockiness_ when I’m charming a pirate.”

A peal of laughter wormed its way out of the Bat and Raven snickered along with her, a surprised gasp escaping her when Cass pressed a hot kiss to the underside of her jaw. The pirate softly removed her lips, murmuring against pale skin, “I really shouldn’t let you out.”

“But you’re gonna, aren’t you?”

Cass lazily tugged at a heaping strand of inky hair, smirking as Raven let out a little groan. “Cocky,” She reminded, reaching into her belt and taking out the little copper key. The Bat let the metal twirl through her fingers for a moment before she made up her mind, definitively unlocking the chains a second later. 

Raven grinned as she rubbed her now free wrists, languidly leaning her hip against the railing. “That’s very kind of you,” She bowed her head an inch to Cass, her wicked grin still in place, “I’ll be sure to thank you properly later.”

Emboldened at the weighty _thud!_ of the chains on the deck, the Bat raised her face and tugged at Raven’s hair again. Her fingers slid up to firmly tangle near her scalp and Raven eagerly leaned down, pressing a firm kiss to her lips. 

Cass pulled away when another wave splashed up and onto them, drenching their sleeved and the ankles of their boots. Narrowing her eyes, the pirate kept her fist in Raven’s hair as she began leading them down the ship. The merchant was quiet as she dutifully followed, stealing quick kisses to the sides of Cass’ neck and shoulders as they hastily made their way to the captain’s quarters. 

Slamming the door behind her, Cass hummed as Raven pinned her to the door and stole her lips in another kiss. The Bat let her eyes slid shut as she mumbled into the tall woman’s mouth, “Don’t think I’m not still wary.” 

“You should be, I’m a crafty woman,” Raven’s words were more of a growl than anything. “But you,” A firm kiss to the center of Cass’ throat, “You’re _dangerous_.” Pale fingers roughly yanked the pirate’s belt out of place, grinning as she licked at a scar on the corner of Cass’ mouth. Her breath was hot as she whispered out, “Show me how dangerous you are.”

The Bat pulled out her machete, slicing away the knot that secured Raven’s vest. The merchant purred at the blade tore through her shirts and pressed against her stomach, giggling as Cass captured her lips again.


	18. Trick-or-Treat and Meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Cass meets the kids._

“When’s she gonna get here?!” Melvin practically vibrated in place as she skipped around the apartment, the cape of her authentic Robin costume trailing behind her. Teether tottered behind her, using Bobby’s fuzzy leg for balance as his chubby fingers tried to grab at the girl’s cloak.

“Be patient, Mel,” Raven lightly chided. Timmy fidgeted under her, trying to keep still as she secured his belt and holster. The mage swore she wasn't biased, but he was the cutest Han Solo that she'd even seen. 

Raven ran her fingers through his gelled hair, ensuring that he looked just messy enough. “I told her introductions at 6 and that we'll leave by 6:15.” Her braid fell down her back as she turned to look over her shoulder, winking at her oldest, “Besides, Cass'll know _all_ the best places to get the biggest candy bars.”

All three perked up at that; Timmy leaned to the side, peeking down at the Endless Pillowcases that uncle Vic had made for them. Who knew how much candy they could fit in those?! 

Raven dusted his shoulders and let him join Melvin in excitedly jumping around, her lips curling as she turned to her last ward. Teether babbled and waved his hands up at her, smiling toothily as she picked him up and pecked his forehead. Black magic engulfed a star shaped pacifier and she popped it into his mouth, completing his Cookie Cat ensemble. 

Absentmindedly, violet eyes glanced at the clock, three minutes until six. Maybe she had time to settle the kids down and recheck her makeup before-- 

Someone knocked on the door. 

Melvin jumped up and practically backpedalled out of her pixie boots while Timmy screeched as quietly as he could, although the door still rattled in its frame at the sound. Despite herself, Raven couldn’t keep the cackle from slipping out of her and she stood, balancing Teether on her hip. 

Another knock, this time more hesitant.

“Coming!” 

Teether lazily pawed at the messy, looped strands of Raven’s hair as she carried him to the door. His eyes flicked down as the door opened and he waved at the woman who’d suddenly appeared. 

The Bat looked gorgeous draped in fiery reds and shiny golds, and despite the fact that her costume was completely correct Raven couldn’t help herself, “Your scar’s on the wrong side, Prince.” Cass beamed a lopsided grin and leaned up for a quick kiss, lightly tugging her girlfriend’s hair. She pulled away to wiggle her fingers in Teether’s direction, signing, _Nice hair loopies, Katara._

A squeak sounded near the demoness’ hip and both women looked down. Timmy was using her legs as a shield, his eyes barely peeking past to stare up at Cass. “Timothy,” Raven touched the back of his head, “I want you to meet Cass.” Rocking on the balls of his feet, he shied away and Melvin bounded up in between them, her hands resting on the short woman’s knees and her eyes squinting in suspicion, “ _You’re_ Cass?”

Mahogany eyes were amused, “Yes. You’re Melvin?”

Lightly tugging at her daughter’s cape, Raven floated an inch off the ground and ushered everyone inside. Bobby shifted until he was sitting up, his beady eyes brightening at the sight of Cass when she waved at him.

The Bat beamed down at the two oldest kids, biting back her snickers at the blonde Robin. _She looks like Steph_ , she signed to her girlfriend. Crouching down so they were face to face, the firebender introduced herself, “Hi, Cass here! Nice to meet you.”

Her brows jumped as, instead of answering, Melvin and Timmy each put a hand to their chin and began circling her. The girl _hmm_ -ed like Sherlock, her gaze a tinge more critical than her brother’s. Already used to such antics from her siblings, Cass sat criss-cross on the floor and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, patient as they inspected. Raven re-adjusted Teether on her hip, amusedly adding, “Introductions usually involve _talking_ , you two.”

They eventually stood shoulder to shoulder, their hands moving from their chins to their hips as they side-glanced each other, confirming their assessments. 

Finally, Timmy spoke, “She’s _really_ pretty.”

Melvin’s face brightened up, the whites of her mask widening in excitement, “That’s what I was thinking!”

Cass chuckled, her eyes lighting up as she briefly met Raven’s gaze, “Thanks.” 

She gasped as Timmy clambered over her legs until he practically sat in her lap. The Bat looked down, not even trying to stifle her laughter, “Hello again.” His freckles scrunched up with his nose as he asked, “Are you and Momma in love?”

Raven smiled, biting her lip as she leaned down to kiss her girlfriend’s temple, “We are.” Not one to be outdone, Melvin poked her head up and rested her chin on Cass’ shoulder. Her big blue eyes were surprised, but undeniably pleased, “I’m glad. Momma doesn’t usually make the best choices.”

“Oh?” Cass leaned back with her weight on her palms, letting both kids balance in her lap. Out of the corner of her eye she noted how Raven’s face contorted in the cutest way, her confusion palpable.

“Well, Momma doesn’t have the _best_ praf--” Melvin paused, trying to remember the word. She glanced at her brother and then her mother’s girlfriend, “No, pref-something? Like the kinds of the stuff that you like?” 

Cass timidly smiled, guessing, “Preferences?” 

“Well, yeah! Hers aren’t the best.” Glancing at the demoness’ bewildered face, she leaned in to whisper loud enough for the whole room to hear, “When it’s snowing she drinks tea instead of hot cocoa!” 

The fake Prince Zuko gasped, holding a hand to her chest in shock, “ _No_.”

Melvin nodded eagerly, her blonde hair bouncing at the move, “ _Yes!_ ” Glad that _someone_ with good taste was listening, the mini Robin added, “And she thinks Luigi’s mustache is better than Mario’s!”

That got the superpowered woman grumbling into Teether’s hair, “Luigi’s is more aerodynamic…” 

Timmy piped up, “And she thinks uncle Roy’s soul patch is stupid!” 

Melvin opened her mouth then paused, hesitating. “Well, it is… But that’s not the point!” Looking back at Cass, the girl shrugged, “We just thought Momma’d date someone sorta ugly.” 

Raven made a choked sound but the kids ignored her. Cass bit her lip, not bothering to hide her smirk as the girl hastened to explain, “But you’re really pretty! I’m glad we’re not sharing kisses with someone who _is_ ugly.”

“Well, yeah.” Timmy nodded eagerly, “ _We’re_ cute, so Momma needs to date someone cute.” 

Snorting, the empath sat down next to Cass, leaning her weight on the shorter woman’s shoulder. Her amethyst gaze slid over her kids, curious but concerned, “Where _exactly_ is all this vanity coming from?”

Timmy pouted and slumped against Cass, looking at his sister as she countered, “Aren’t we cute?” 

“That wasn’t my question.”

Cass stayed quiet, biting the inside of her cheek to keep her smile from spreading. Still, she couldn’t stay quiet; not when Raven was doing her best ‘Mother Arctic Hen’ routine, “I think all four of you are cute,” she chimed in.

Teether babbled in agreement and Timmy eagerly nodded, beaming up at the woman. Melvin stretched out and rested her cheek against Raven’s, wriggling her shoulders and poking her mother’s cheek. Raven rolled her eyes, although a smile slid onto her face, “I think all four of you are cute, too. Some more prone to vanity, but still very cute.”

Clearing her throat, Cass rested her chin on Timmy’s head, “You know what cute people need?” Four pairs of bright eyes looked at her and the Bat grinned, mouthing the word, _Candy_.

As if they’d suddenly remembered exactly _why_ they were dressed up (and horrified that they’d somehow forgotten), all three kids perked up, the two oldest getting to their feet and running for their Endless Pillowcases. Raven set Teether down and he tottered towards the door, futilely reaching for the handle. 

Within thirty seconds all three were hovering near the door. Cass quickly joined them, her brows jumping up as the youngest reached up at her. They all turned as Raven reappeared, three lollipops in her hand. 

A lazy smirk curled her lips as she gave Melvin the strawberry and Timmy the blue raspberry, “No eating the candy you get until we get back home, but you can start with this.”

She kissed Cass’ cheek and handed her the green apple, giggling as the Bat questioned, _Candy pregaming?_

“Yup. Otherwise they’ll eat everything as they get it and end up sick.”

Humming at her girlfriend’s wisdom, chocolate eyes turned to the baby of the group, free of any candy. “Oh,” Cass tilted her head to the side, easily shifting Teether on her hip until he blinked up at her, “No lollipops for you?”

The toddler shook his head and pointed at the keys hanging from the frame. Hearing Raven’s snickers as she unlocked the door, the Bat remembered his powers, grabbed a bronze key and let him take a bite. Smiling as she grabbed his pillowcase, Cass followed the other three out the door. 

She watched as Melvin and Timmy pranced around, practically leaping as they skipped towards the elevators. “You four are getting along well,” Raven murmured quietly, warmly; although Cass knew her girlfriend well enough. The undertones of happiness and relief were buzzing just out of reach; obviously the mage _hoped_ that she and the kids would get along well, but actually seeing it was a surprise. 

The firebender bumped the healer with her hip, winking as they stepped into the elevator. Raven let out a breath, her contentment filling the elevator as she grinned down at her kids, “You three ready for some _official_ trick-or-treating?”

Melvin bounced on the heels of her pixie boots, “Yeah!” Timmy smiled as he tried to find the bottom of his pillowcase, amazed that it really was _endless_. “D’you think we’ll get lots of candy?” He peered up at Cass, his face hopeful. 

“Don’t worry. I know the _best_ places,” Cass winked at the boy, easily popping the lollipop into her mouth. 

“Do they have king-size candy bars?!”

The Bat held her hands a foot apart, grinning as the children screamed.


	19. Fireman Style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Prompt: Who picks up the other fireman style in a playful way?_

There was one thing that was certain about Cassandra Cain-Wayne. 

It wasn’t that she was a Bat, or that she loved ballet, or even that she could be a little shit when it came to flaunting all that she could get away with by simply being Bruce’s favorite. 

No, it was that, simply put, Cass was _ripped_. 

A fact that Raven was absolutely a fan of. Honestly, who wouldn’t be? She and Asami could be twins with their hot buff girlfriends, but that idea probably wouldn’t have a chance of coming to fruition until October. What _couldn’t_ wait was the idea that, as ripped as Cass was, she couldn’t _not_ pick up her taller (but considerably less athletic) girlfriend whenever the opportunity arose. 

So that’s how Raven ended up half upside-down, her nose pressed in between those cute dimples on the Bat’s lower back and her book sitting on the floor, the bookmark just barely dangling inside from its impromptu fall. 

Taking a moment to get her bearings, violet eyes glanced to the abandoned training mat and the still-swinging punching bag. She pressed her lips to brown skin, drawling her love’s name, “Cass?”

The Bat kissed the outside of her thigh, humming instead of answering. And while Raven didn’t _mind_ showing off her assets… it usually wasn’t for the whole world to see. The short woman started walking out the training room and she wriggled from her spot on Cass’ shoulder, a lazy smile spreading her face as she once again admired her girlfriend’s muscles for the umpteenth time. 

But, again, she _refused_ to bump into any of her future in-laws ass-first. She lightly kicked a foot up, snickering as Cass patted her bottom at the move. Raven clicked her tongue, her amusement palpable, “No bridal style this time?”

Short hair fluttered about as Cass shook her head, smiling at the question and piping up, “I have to be a firefighter now.” That smile turned into a grin as Raven’s laughter rocked through their bodies, emphasized through their touch. The Azarathian sniffed the air, a teasing smile on her lips as she spoke to her lover’s back, “I don’t smell any smoke. This a precautionary lift?”

“Yep!” Cass kissed that pale thigh again, her steps picking up until she was a beat away from sprinting, “Temperature’s rising to a dangerous level.”

“Oh?”

“Yep!” Shamelessly patting her girlfriend’s ass again, the Bat nodded sagely, “Sources say you’re too hot.”


	20. No More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Prompt: Raven trying to heal Cassandra one day and Cassandra finds out about this and tries to refuse healing as she doesn't want Raven getting hurt._

Cass had suspected that Raven hadn’t been entirely honest about the extent of her powers in the very beginning. When Dick merely shrugged at Damian’s question on how she healed them to the point that they were scarless, she’d been suspicious. Every action they took had an opposite reaction, and to heal injuries by pushing magic into them didn’t add up; where did they go if they couldn’t be completely healed at once?

But she hadn’t pushed the issue. Why would she? Everyone was getting healed up and set for patrol quicker than ever, Raven seemed content with still finding ways to help even after semi-retiring from the crime-fighting life, all was well.

When they started dating and then living together, the Bat hadn’t paid too much attention to when her love healed up her scrapes and bullet holes from patrol. Mainly because she was usually face down in a pillow, of course, but the fact still remained that Raven was awfully good at hiding any discomfort that her healing abilities brought. 

But _this_ was the truth of it? Abso-fucking-lutely unbelievable.

Cass roughly ran a hand over her face, uncaring to the flicks of blood that smeared over her cheeks at the move. She sucked in a harsh breath and let it out just as fast, watching as her empath’s face ducked at the concern and anger that she was freely letting out. 

The panic room shook as there was another explosion a few hundred yards above them, but neither moved as dust sprinkled down and coated the tops of their heads. Raven touched her sprained ankle and let out a breath. Her palm glowed blue, the light bright behind Cass’ shut lids. 

Despite the screaming pain of her broken ribs, lightly pierced lung and torn quad, Cass’ voice was clear and steady as she growled out into the room, “ _Raven_.”

She couldn’t tear her gaze away from the tattered pieces of what was left of Raven’s costume, her heart twisting at the still developing gunshot hole just to the left of the mystic’s belly button. A wound that had just been on _her_ just minutes before. 

The burning pain of that injury twisting with every breath was fresh in Cass’ mind and she started to sit up at the thought of Raven having to endure that. Gloved hands brushed aside Raven’s blood-soaked ones as the empath tried to help. Cass shook her head stubbornly, grunting out, “No more.”

The empath faltered, her wide eyes confused and her mind rushing through all the potential issues that excessive blood loss could bring. But her girlfriend wasn’t showing too many symptoms, so she let her hands engulf in blue again. She scooted closer, her voice calm, “Darling, you need healing.”

“ _No._ ” Struggling against the tiny cot, Cass sat up with a huff. She let out a quiet curse at how much her hands hurt, knowing that signing wasn’t an option right now. As if reading her thoughts Raven reached for her fingers but Cass pulled away. 

“There’s a--” The fighter frustratedly waved her hand in the small space between them as she angrily tried to remember the word, “Bullet hole! In your chest!”

“But it’s not in _yours_ anymore.”

Another rumble from above them. Cass pulled at her hair and glared at the love of her life, her stomach twisting in a horrible mix of anger and sadness. The words escaped quicker than she could think of them, “Lied to me!”

“I never--”

“Never told me,” The Bat pointed at herself, her jaw ticking as she tried to ignore the throb of her certainly dislocated knuckles. She hesitated to gather her breath and her thoughts the best she could, words escaping cleared but just as harsh, “When you heal us-- heal _me_ …”

Raven interrupted her, “I’m half demon.” She ignored the way mahogany eyes narrowed at her, reaching across to grab her lover’s hands. Cass swallowed at the intensity in violet eyes and Raven reminded her, “I heal much faster than you ever could. If I can take your injuries, the time you would’ve suffered is cut that down by days, weeks, _months_ sometimes.” 

Brown eyes flicked to the bullet hole in the mage’s stomach. With that brief distraction pale hands glowed sapphire again, lightly squeezing when Cass tried to pull away. They glared at each other, the air a mess of worry and stubbornness, “It’s safer this way.”

Cass shook her head, “Not for you!”

“It is when you’re hurt.”

The Bat glared at her, her chest heaving as she made sure the emotions behind her words were are clear as possible, “ _You_ don’t need to be.”

Raven bit the inside of her cheek as they frowned at each other, unsure whether Cass’ unhappiness or her now-dislocated knuckles were the cause of the suffocating pain in her chest. She took a breath as another explosion thundered above them, knowing that they couldn’t afford to fight each other now. 

Still, she laid a hand on the fighter’s thigh, healing her the best she could as the words slipped out of her, “How long will it take for Oracle to get us enough support to escape?”

Cass furrowed her brows, signing as she spoke, “Don’t change--”

“How long would it have taken for your fingers to heal? Until you could sign again?” Raven shifted until she put her free hand on the other side of Cass, ignoring the stiffness of the cot and the tension in her love’s emotions under her, “How long until you’re anywhere _near_ a hundred percent again?”

“We cannot afford you being out so long. Not us, not Gotham, not Blüdhaven, not even the rest of the Bats.” Raven bit her bottom lip, letting Cass see the worry in her eyes, “And _I_ can’t afford watching you head out already at a disadvantage.”

Cass let out a breath and the mage pushed on, “I heal everyone because I _have to_ , Darling. I don’t fight you when you come home riddled with bullets, so please don’t fight me when I take them out.” Violet eyes flicked to the ceiling, “At least until we’re safe and on the way home. Please.”

Another explosion punctuated her request, immediately followed by Oracle’s voice just barely crackling over their damaged comms. They couldn’t make out all the words, but ‘Nightwing--’ and ‘--board south’ were clear in the air. 

Cass’ lips formed a thin line at the unmistakable sound of a fight overhead and rolled her shoulders. Raven leaned back and helped her shake out her body, the healer staying quiet as she watched her stand, testing her partially healed leg. 

A heavy sigh slid out of Cass and she nodded at Raven as she re-adjusted her suit and tightened her scraped gloves, “Talk later.”

“Right,” The mystic stood and straightened her back, her eyes closing as she took in a deep breath. Raven clung to the smattering of emotions above them, clinging to Dick’s aura as he started to lead some of their enemies away. 

“Night’s here,” She breathed, glancing at her girlfriend, “All set? It should be a clear shot to the plane.”

“Ready.” Cass hesitated and touched the empath’s back, her fingers sliding over where the bullet hole’s exit was now marring pale skin. They would both probably be safe, but she never went out on a mission without reminding Raven, “I love you.”

Amethyst eyes softened and the mystic leaned forward to press a warm kiss to a fading cut just above Cass’ eyebrow, “Love you, too.”

A stern hum escaped as the cut appeared on Raven’s skin and Cass let out another sigh, her hands coming up as she asked, “We _will_ talk later, right?” 

The empath touched her temple, a sheepish flush curling up her neck as she felt the wound. She nodded, moving with her Bat as they steadied themselves near the door, “As soon as we’re on the plane.” 

Raven reached out to grab her hand and looped their pinkies together. Cass squeezed their joined hands and bit back a smile as her lover kissed her thumb, murmuring out quietly, “I promise.”


	21. Her Best Quality

Cass lowly groaned into her pillow at the bed’s shaking, mahogany eyes creaking open as her blurry sight focused on her girlfriend. 

Raven didn’t seem to notice that she’d awaken just yet; the doctor-to-be was too busy mouthing the words of whatever song she was listening to, inadvertently bouncing along to the beat. 

She turned a page in her book, waggling her shoulders and rolling her head to and fro. After a few seconds the empath recognized the amused surge of emotions and glanced to her side, indigo eyes widening and a blush flushing her cheeks as their eyes met. Raven winced and lowered the volume on her phone, stopping her dancing. Cass raised her chin and let out a coo as a pale hand fell to scratch at her scalp, her body relaxing back into the soft mattress at her girlfriend’s quiet, embarrassed apology, “Sorry, Darling.”

Smiling, Cass’ brows raised then furrowed as she spotted the white in her bird’s ears.The Bat snickered and tugged on the hem of Raven’s tank top, urging her to put the novel on the nightstand and settle back down into the mass of blankets. Playfully rolling her eyes, Raven did as her love silently prompted, resting on her side and humming as Cass immediately curled around her.

The dancer’s body was warm against her and a languid sigh escaped as Cass wrapped an arm around her middle. Raven glanced at the still purple sky and wondered whether she should get up to watch the sunset. But Cass was drawing soft circles on her stomach and every breath against the shell of her ear was bringing goosebumps to her chest, so instead Raven leaned back and giggled at the hero’s sleepy drawl, “Look who’s acting rich.”

“I’m dating a billionaire’s daughter.” Pink lips pecked the fingertips of the hand that came up to trace her collar as the low sound of her song kept playing. The big band jazz was a welcome backdrop to the sound of Cass’ voice, still rough from sleep and Raven murmured out, “I’m allowed to buy LexPods.”

That got her a half-hearted snort and an even tighter hug around her midsection. Cass pressed a sleepy yet firm kiss right below her ear and Raven’s words came out in an exhale, “Not everyone can dance on stage, Miss Ballerina.”

Indigo eyes fluttered shut as three more kisses sleepily marched their way down her neck. She shimmied her shoulders as Cass cupped a boob, giggling as the Bat groaned out, “But _LexPods?_ ”

“If I dance with my normal pair the sound of the wires’ll wake you up.”

Cass hid her smile against Raven’s shoulder as her accidental wake-up call came to mind, “But you don’t dance. You _wiggle_.”

The empath let out a low, rolling laugh. A hand came to cup at her temple as her head fell back and she chuckled as Cass not-so-discreetly spat out some of her hair, “D’you think B can get me on Yo Gabba Gabba?”

Cass furrowed her brows, “I don’t…” She licked her lips, too confused to really appreciate the way her lover shivered at the feeling of her tongue skimming her skin. Trying to find the words, the Bat shrugged and hugged her wiggling girlfriend tighter, “I don’t know what that is.”

The song ended and a brief silence gave way to erratic violins. Cass laid a lazy kiss where Raven’s neck became her shoulder, not bothering to pull her lips away. “What is that?”

The mystic hummed and rolled her body, her head nodding rhythmically, “Pirate metal.”

Even though she obviously knew the answer, the Bat had to ask, “Do you _wiggle_ to that too?”

Raven’s hips twitched and Cass snickered, scooting her head back so her cheek was on the pillow. Her nose bumped the wine-stain mark in between her demoness’ twitching shoulder blades and she sighed out, “You’re so weird.”

She punctuated her words with another squeeze and the bed shook as Raven bobbled back and forth, “Dear Azar you’re so romantic. I love you too, Darling.”

Cass giggled and drummed her fingertips on the curve of Raven’s hip, smiling as she tried to get back to sleep to the movement of her girlfriend wiggling again.


	22. Back-Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Day 1 of CassRae Weekend: Back-up_

“Hey there, Bats!” 

The whisper-yell was more of a yell over the sound of rain pattering on Gotham’s rooftops and the Batman silently turned to her niece, a small smile curling her lips at how excited the young hero was. 

Nightstar’s outfit wasn’t a bright as any costume any Robin had donned, but the girl was just as eager as any bird had been at the chance of finally making her own path through patrol. The tiny picture held between Batman’s fingers fluttered against the relentless rain droplets but the lamination worked to keep it sturdy. 

Mar’i noticed the little square and pressed her cheek to Cass’ as she stared, the preteen’s green eyes wide and curious, “What’s that?”

Her response was hummed out in tune to another tender stroke of black gloves over the picture’s faces, “My back-up.”

A smirk pulled Batman’s lips at the way Nightstar gasped, obviously affronted at the news, “But that’s supposed to be me!” Sputtering, Mar’i furrowed her brows as she craned her neck to stare at the two again. She pointed at the toddler’s face, his cheeks not as chubby as when he’d first been adopted but just as adorable, “And Christopher’s too tiny to fight yet. He’s even smaller than Jake!”

“Not like _that_ ,” Cass grinned as her thumb traced over the laminated lines of her wife’s face. She didn’t let herself _relax_ (they _were_ still on patrol, after all), but some of the tension left her shoulders as she sat alongside the gargoyle, still gazing at Raven’s candid smile. The whites of her mask found Mar’i’s gaze and the Batman spoke again, her voice quiet, “You’re too young to remember Joker teaming up with Control Freak a few years back?”

The girl’s brows furrowed and her floating lowered an inch, “I think so.”

Cass slowly nodded, her shoulders arching as she rolled her neck and rubbed at her nape. The phantom bruises seemed to never leave from _that_ debacle and she grunted out, “It was a _mess_. Oracle and Cyborg fixed up after, but a lot of photos were lost.”

Mar’i’s face scrunched up in thought as a flash of lightning lit up the sky, making the violet of her outfit shine almost as bright as her eyes. Cass noticed that she was putting together certain habits she had noted during her training (habits that Dick especially was fond of) and Batman tapped the square again. Once she had her sidekick’s attention, the Dark Knight explained, “If something ever happened, I need to make sure I still have this one with me.”

Their faces turned to the sky as the wind shifted, blowing the rain so hard it was nearly sideways. Cass stood and emerald eyes fell to her, “Grandpa says we shouldn’t have stuff with our family…”

Her words trailed off as Batman motioned to a little scanner on her utility belt, “It’ll self destruct if I’m compromised or too injured.” Cass’ head tilted to the side in thought, the ears of her cowl poking the gargoyle’s shoulder, “But mainly it’s in case I go unconscious.” 

The half-Tamarian perked up in recognition, “Oh, just like the rest of our gadgets?”

“Exactly.” Cass’ chin tilted to where the Watchtower was, halfway across the city. She pulled out her grappling hook and shrugged one shoulder, “Oracle’s always tuned in to keeping these from getting out.”

“Really?”

Another nod as the sky lit up again, this flash of lightning’s thunderboom waiting for three seconds before sounding over the city. Still, Gotham rumbled on without a trace of visible chaos and Cass narrowed her eyes behind the cowl, “This is my… eighth? Maybe ninth.” The woman shrugged, kissing her son’s face once and then putting the small picture back, “We have copies at home but I like having them here… with me. Especially when it’s calm out.”

Nightstar let out a groan at her words, flopping against her aunt’s shoulder before she could take aim, “I knoooow! It’s Friday and it’s _Gotham!_ Why isn’t anyone _doing_ anything?”

Batman shrugged as she fired and jumped from the rooftop, her grappling hook scraping the crumbling brick rooftops as they started patrolling the city some more. She let out a breath to the tune of her sidekick’s hair swishing as she flew beside her, patiently explaining, “No need to spend Halloween in a cell. They like to wait.”

Mar’i pouted at the news and Cass chuckled. She shook her head, feeling the rainwater flick off the whites of her mask, “Enjoy it now. Tomorrow’ll be _real_ busy.” 

The preteen snickered as they continued their rooftop patrol, “Dad’s already stocking up on coffee.”

Batman grinned at the news and slowed her swinging down, half-stretching her shoulders as they all but floated through the buildings’ shadows. From their spots so high in the sky both heroes watched as a ship’s lights went dark for half a second then immediately lit up. Cass tilted her chin towards her niece, savoring that spike of adrenaline that patrol always bought, “Wanna lead the way?”

Nightstar perked up, “One of our perps think there’s _supposed_ to be a warehouse deal going on near the harbor maybe-tonight.” She flew an inch higher as Cass smirked and turned on her comm. The dark knight’s voice was casual, “Heard that, Oracle?”

“Cameras around the whole block went off with that power surge, something’s going down,” Barbara’s voice filled their ears. Her keyboard’s _clack-clack-clack!_ preceded the redhead’s hum, “Ten minutes ago three vans parked near the port’s parking booth. I can’t see if there’s any weapons with them but you know how Gotham is.”

There was a smile in Oracle’s voice and the _ding!_ of a message. Babs hummed once and then her voice filled their ears again, “Good luck and Raven says not to get shot this time.”

\--

“Keep still, Peanut,” Raven’s soft chiding made the girl quiet down, although her hiss of pain turned into a giggle as her aunt’s magic worked through her system. Mar’i knew they were just a few scrapes and that she could _easily_ handle it, but she didn’t want her parents or her aunts to worry too much. Not on Halloween Eve.

Cass ran a hand through the girl’s messy hair, a small smile on her lips, “More impulsive than your dad.”

Nightstar grinned at the news and Raven sighed at the thought of all the future injuries she’d have to heal, the soft glow on her hands dissipating as she finished. Mar’i raised her face and the mystic pecked her forehead, “It’s still early, are you two going back out?”

“I am.” 

Batman gave her sidekick a pointed look before she could complain. Mar’i settled for a pout and Cass’ smile widened a tinge, “You need to rest up for tomorrow.”

The pout deepened and Nightstar crossed her arms over her chest, “I’m not a kid!”

“We know you aren’t, but this is your first official _Gotham_ Halloween patrol,” Raven soothed her. She rubbed a circle to her niece’s back and aimed a look her wife’s way, “I know you’ve done Blüdhaven with Nightwing but it gets _crazy_ out there. You probably won’t be getting home till after sunrise and Batman needs you in top shape.”

“Can’t be without my back-up,” Cass drawled. 

Nightstar brightened up at the idea and she stood, her excitement lending to her hovering a few feet above the ground. She enthusiastically punched a fist into her palm, looking so much like Kory that Raven couldn’t keep away her chuckles, “Right!”

Batman tilted her chin towards the BatCave’s elevators, “Go get some rest.”

As her sidekick elected to fly up the stairs, Cass walked up to the main computers. She pulled up the file that Oracle already sent, looking over what little bit of security feed the power surge didn’t destroy. 

“You know, she was talking about fanny packs when y’all first came in,” The ex-Titan murmured. A lazy smile curled her lips and she sat on the edge of the desk, away from any buttons. She didn’t need to see her wife’s eyes to know that Cass was looking her over, “I’ll warn Oracle to make her some safety switches for any pictures she might stow away.”

Gotham’s masked crusader raised her chin as she stared over the CCTV’s footage, knowing that the city’s rare quiet gave her some opportunity to solve a case early. Still, brown lips curled and she pulled out the picture again, holding it out for her beloved to see. 

Raven let out a quiet, happy little sound. Recognizing the way her shoulders rolled, Cass leaned from the computer and opened her arms as her demoness strode up against her. 

“And here I thought I married Batman,” Raven’s voice was a teasing lilt as she wrapped her arms around the hero’s shoulders, leaning down to peck her lips. Once, twice, a third smooch and then the empath murmured, “You’re the _dark_ knight, babe. With an A, not an O.”

Cass stayed quiet at the teasing, reaching up for another kiss. Raven eagerly met her and the hero’s shoulders nearly sagged at the attention. After an all-too-short moment her comm went off, bringing a groan from both of them. 

Pouting, Batman sighed out in the breath between them, “One more?”

Raven giggled and pecked her love again, “For luck. You don’t have your back-up, after all.”

“No,” Cass reluctantly pulled a hand from her mage’s hair to put the picture back into her utility belt and Raven’s eyes softened at the mention. The mage swooped down for another kiss, covering her crime-fighting wife’s quiet affirmation, “I still do.”


	23. Duels and Deals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Day 2 of CassRae Weekend: (Pirate) AUs_

Raven rested against the doorframe and let out a worried hum, her brows furrowing at the way Cass was carefully looking out to sea. The fog was steadily creeping over the waves until the sky and water were indistinguishable apart from one another. Gray eyes flicked up to the sky and her lips quirked down; just barely clear enough to make out the moon, let alone the stars. Hopefully they wouldn't drift into the Bermuda Triangle, although Raven had no doubts that a sailor as distinguished as Cass wouldn't be able to navigate such a trap. 

Her head rose and she just barely suppressed a jump as the short woman murmured, “You look worried.”

Raven turned to her captor and lover. She wasn’t as worried as she should have been, especially with her own ship underwater, but the fog always made her nervous. Shaking her head, the merchant looked back out to sea, “Just thinking.”

Cass didn’t answer to that. Instead the buccaneer strolled over until she was next to her unlikely ally. She nudged Raven’s arm with her shoulder and reminded, “We’re on a pirate’s route.” When all she got was a distracted nod and those gray eyes that she’d been falling for not even glancing in her direction, Cass went on the tips of her toes to place a firm kiss against her lover’s arm. Her words came out muffled, “Pretty unlikely to meet anyone in these waters.”

Raven looked down at the lips still pressed to her shoulder, a soft snort escaping, “The Caribbean isn’t that crowded? That’s news to me.”

“Aside from Ravager and those Blackbeard wannabes we’re the only pirates that have a chance of stealing cargo near here.”

Raven shifted until she was properly facing the Bat. A hand came up to rest on her lover’s bicep, her fingers fiddling with the tied straps, “Yeah?”

Cass proudly shrugged her shoulders, a hint of cockiness in her grin, “All the rest are scared.”

“My father forbade me and all his staff from coming ‘round here. The Bermuda Triangle is too much of a risk, apparently,” Raven’s words trailed off as she leaned down to steal a kiss. Cass eagerly responded, nudging the merchant’s hips back until they were resting against the railing. She let out a groan when Raven ran her hands through her hair, gruffly admitting, “We sail through all the time.”

Pink lips smiled into the kiss, “That confident?”

“Always.”

Gray eyes fluttered open and she pulled away to peck the sailor’s forehead, “I _do_ love confidence on my pirates. Especially when it’s earned.”

Cass snickered at her hint. Tan fingers drummed along Raven’s waist, starting to tug her belt loose, “If Ravager shows up we’ll sink her ship. It’ll be easier than sinking yours.”

“Rude.” Fed up with the teasing, Raven shut up whatever boasting that was coming with another kiss, rougher this time. She let out a hum as she reluctantly pulled apart to breath, their noses brushing as she sighed out, “Your crew is capable enough to navigate without you for a few hours?”

Cass jerked back another inch and aimed a halfhearted, half-lidded glare the merchant’s way, her breath coming out in a huff, “Fuck you for having to ask.”

Raven’s breathless laugh carried over the water, “Yeah you will.” Cass wasted no time in moving her kisses along the merchant’s neck and Raven cooed, her hands tightening in the pirate’s short locks. She tugged on Cass’ hands and urged her back underdeck, towards the privacy of the captain’s quarters. 

\--

Raven let out a sigh as Cass flopped down on top of her, the breath turning into a giggle as her lover blew an exhausted raspberry on her collar. In the creaky calm of the cabin they shifted until their legs were entangled and their sticky skin pressed together in the nicest of ways. The two calmed down into silence with Raven languidly running her fingers through Cass’ hair and the pirate listening to the still-rapid thump of her merchant’s heartbeat.

Something in the quiet of the ship’s movement and the warmth of their skin pressed together made her nostalgic and Raven pressed a long, slow kiss to the pirate's temple. She’d never been _this_ affectionate with her past lovers and a lazy grin came to her lips at the thought of falling for a _pirate_. Aimlessly, Raven thought of her life before she was pushed into this business and of the particular character her lover would’ve probably _loved_ to know. 

Another smile as Raven brushed aside the long bangs that stuck to the brown forehead, her mind briefly wondering how often Cass cut her hair. "My father knew Blackbeard," She languidly spoke up against tan skin. 

Cass' brows nearly reached her hairline and the merchant chuckled at the reaction. Raven moved to her side, her smile widening as Cass whined and moved with her. Once they were all settled she pecked the pirate’s forehead and let her fingertips slide into the dip of her lower back, "I'm actually not sure _how_ Father got all the funds to start his empire, but Edward was in on it. Apparently I met him once, when I was a little girl."

Her Bat looked up, her nose pressing into the pale column of Raven’s neck as she questioned, "Edward?"

"Edward Teach, Mister Blackbeard himself.” A small chuckle rumbled out of her chest, “What a name for such an icon, isn't it?"

“What was he like?”

“I hardly remember. His beard wasn’t as long and _Queen Anne’s Revenge_ was only an idea. I think…” She trailed off and let her lips purse as she thought for a moment. Cass raised herself up on an elbow and tittered at how attractive the semi-pout, eyes narrowed at the ceiling look was on Raven.

Cass pecked her lover’s chin and Raven’s eyes brightened as the answer came to her, “That’s right! Father was the one who helped him get the best material for those burning coils in his beard.” 

The pirate slumped down again, burying her face in the crook where Raven’s neck became her shoulder. The tall woman kept reminiscing, “I think he and my father were both blackmailing the governor and _that’s_ how they met. Father kept enough extra ammunition on Blackbeard’s routes and Blackbeard didn’t try to murder all his crew when they passed through.”

“I’ve got one of his machetes in Gotham,” Cass hummed. 

The merchant let out a gasp, “Do you really?!” 

“When Jason was first starting out we had to anchor for a storm. I forced him to scuba duty once it passed and he found it.” 

“And Captain always gets the loot,” Raven teased.

“Of course!” Cass smothered her giggles with a kiss to Raven’s jaw. She hummed again, thinking of how young she had been back then, “It was my second? Maybe third time sailing the Bermuda.” 

Raven cuddled even closer, her arms enveloping the pirate in a lazy hug, “And here I thought _I_ was bragging.”

“You were, Miss I-met-Blackbeard!” Cass snickered and smushed her face against Raven’s collar. A laughing sigh slipped out of her and she slid her fingertips over the few random scars that littered Raven’s sides. The Bat kissed her neck, “Why’re you telling me this now?”

The merchant grinned into her lover’s hair, “I feel like he’d be proud of me.” 

“Yeah?”

“Mmhmm,” Raven lifted her chin and pulled Cass further into her chest, “Getting so acquainted with the only other pirate that can terrorize these waters as well as he could? He’d be ecstatic.”

That got her a snort and a firm pat on her ass, “You’re not a captive anymore, you charmer.” 

Raven’s hum turned into a gasp as Cass nipped her collar, “But it’s still working, right?” 

Rather than answering the pirate kissed her neck again, flipping them until the merchant was on her back. Raven beamed up at her captor as she straddled her thighs, her brows jumping up as she bit her lip, “Guess it is.”

\--

A cannon blast woke them up. 

After a half second of discombobulation, Cass’ breath hitched as she stumbled up and surged out of the bed, grabbing the closest clothes she could reach. She paid no mind to the blankets around her feet and took off out the room, bare in only her undergarments and three different swords. 

It was ordered chaos on the deck when Cass stormed up. She’d handpicked her crew so she wasn’t too worried about their capabilities; sure enough, their return cannonfire sounded not a scant second after she sprinted towards the group of sailors under the boom. 

“Status,” She growled.

“It’s _The Renegade_ , Captain!” Her crew was busy pulling in the sails, “She’s set to ram us if we don’t stop.” 

“Keep her steady, then.” Cass ran a tongue over her teeth as she found that annoyingly familiar spot of white hair on the other ship. Her lips cracked into a sneer at the sight of Rose, “I’ll deal with her.” 

Ravager glared at the Bat from her spot on her ship. Pulling out her rapiers she took off, jumping over boxes and barrels and her own crew as she rushed to where the ropes were. Cass wasted no time in running to the helm of her ship, grateful when the one manning the wheel didn’t need any order to give her his clothes. 

Up in the air, the lookout shouted down at them, “One preparing to swing in due port, seven o’clock!”

Looking up at the alarm, the Bat hastened to tuck her loose shirt into her pants. Once secure in her leathers, Cass brandished one of her machetes and tucked her cutlass in her belt. She handed off her spare machete to her now underdressed helmsman and began jogging towards where her lookout called.

As she ran Cass felt at her weighted sleeves, grinning at the daggers hidden within. 

The sound of rope swishing through the air preceded the _thud!_ of boots landing on her ship. The Bat grinned at her intruder and pointed her machete Rose’s way. Always swords whenever they fought, never guns; they couldn’t fight as ruthlessly or brutally with gunpowder, now could they?

A wicked grin split Cass’ lips and she snarled, “Ravager.”

Rose rolled her shoulders, obviously irritated. Her swords swinging confidently as she growled back, “Bat.”

Neither hesitated to attack. 

\--

Raven pulled on her clothes as quickly as she could before jogging out of Cass’ quarters. She took a detour to her own hardly used room and pulled out the pistol she had swiped from the cook a few days ago. The merchant clicked her tongue as she tucked it into her belt, the pieces easily coming together to her; they were sailing the Caribbean and she knew of only one pirate prideful enough to attack other pirates rather than saving her ammunition for looting. 

Hell, she knew her quite well. 

So Raven wasn’t surprised at all when she scrambled above deck to the sight of Cass and Rose trying to kill each other. While she desperately wanted to simply watch them (and who could blame her? Both were ridiculously skilled swordswomen and she was rather intimately aware of how their bodies moved), Raven turned her attention to the crew, her face hardening as she inserted herself into the fray. They’d pillaged many times before but without their captain things were half a step too slow for her liking. 

As the unofficial first mate, she ordered a third to capturing and hogtying Ravager’s men, being wary of any hidden guns. Raven pushed the rest towards the loot and they started the closest thing to an assembly line that she could arrange. 

There was a commotion across the plank as a fire broke out underdeck. The last of _The Renegade’s_ crew cried out for them to abandon ship, sputtering about explosives stored near where the loot was. Raven hastened to expedite the process, roughly commanding the men this way and that. Cass’ crew followed her every direction, tying up the survivors near the boom and sectioning off Ravager’s treasures from the captain’s own until they could be properly checked.

As the last of the Bat’s crew was back on board _The Watchtower_ there was a brief heartbeat of silence, then Ravager’s ship rocked with an explosion, shooting flames and splinters into the sky through the low level windows. Unprepared for the blast, Cass and Rose were both knocked off their feet. 

Ravager’s eye widened as she urged herself to stand. Smoke filled the air as she took in the damage, her rapier loose in her grasp as her Deathstroke flag sunk underwater, “MY SHIP!!!”

Cass used her moment of distraction to stand and burst forward again. Rose noticed half a second too late, spinning as she tried to dodge the fist aimed at her stomach, “You little--” Before she could insult her, the Bat kicked the back of her knee and Rose yelped as the handle of Cass’ machete was thrust into her temple. 

Black swam on the edges of the pirate’s vision and she let out a series of curses as her other knee was kicked out, a groan escaping her as she swayed with the ship as it set sail again. Cass held her blade to her foe’s throat, a triumphant grin sliding on her lips when her crew’s cheer soared into the air. The gurgle of Rose’s ship starting to succumb to the cannonball-sized holes in her hull and the storming stomps of her crew packing away all the loot filled the air, but mahogany eyes didn’t stray. 

Her voice was arrogant, amused at how _easy_ this battle had been and at how visibly frustrated her rival was, “Ravager.”

Rose narrowed one blue eye, her lips curling to a sneer, “Bat.” The defeated pirate’s gaze flicked to her ex-lover as she strode up behind Cass, a bit of surprise and a lot of annoyance filling her face as she spat out the merchant’s name, “Raven.”

“Heya, Rose.” Raven pulled her messy hair back into a bun, ignoring the way Rose glanced at the bite marks on her neck as she put together _why_ she was on the ship. Cass smirked as her captive-turned-lover drawled out, “Fancy meeting you on these seas.”

A grunt was her answer, “Cut the shit, both of you.” 

Cass pressed the knife that much closer to Rose’s skin, two small beads of blood slipping onto the blade as she warned, “Don’t push your luck, Ravager.”

She tilted her chin Raven’s way, noting the opaque clouds headed their way. The Bat grinned as the knowledge of how that tropical storm was going to affect merchants’ routes came to her. Mahogany eyes met Raven’s pewter ones, “Have the helmsman set us on a course towards Antigua. I’ll tie her up and get her underdeck.”

The pirate punctuated her command with a firmer press against Ravager’s throat. Raven laid a sly kiss to her cheek and headed towards the helm. Cass focused all her attention on her rival and raised her chin, “Up, you.”

\--

Ravager grumbled as she tried to get comfortable on the wooden boards, the chains digging painfully into her wrists and knees. She tried to ignore Cass’ stoic, shadowed stare on her face but couldn’t keep the animosity off her own features, aiming an ice-melting glare the Bat’s way. Cass didn’t react except to slide her fingertips along her favorite machete’s blade, cleaning it from the stain that was her rival’s blood.

After what may have been a second or a decade, Raven quietly slipped into the room. The staredown abruptly ended as both pirates turned to her; the merchant didn’t _falter_ at the emotions that weighed the room, but she did take note of how they were reacting. 

Her Bat casually rambled to the other end of the room and rested against the wall, glaring holes into the back of Ravager’s skull. There was another layer to their rivalry going on but Raven didn’t put too much stock in it at the moment. For now, she had to make sure Cass didn’t boast too much, although with how irked Ravager looked, she supposed she might have been a few minutes too late. Raven crossed her arms at the sight, her breath coming out in a stern huff, “Rose.” 

Her nose twitching, Rose silently looked up as she was addressed. Cass frowned as the two stared at each other for a solid minute; even though Rose couldn’t see her face, her pride was the only thing keeping her from pouting. She crossed her arms, obviously agitated the longer they went without speaking. 

At the movement gray eyes flicked between the two pirates in front of her. Ignoring that tiniest shred of jealousy on her lover’s face, Raven leaned her hip on the barrel and clicked her tongue as she addressed their captive, “You’re sloppy. What’s going on?”

Rose’s glare deepened. She spat at Raven’s feet, a smirk sliding on her lips at the sound of Cass taking a step closer. Ravager forced nonchalance as she shrugged and ran her chains against the floorboards, “I’m not telling _her_.”

The merchant rolled her eyes at the tension in the pirate’s shoulders, “You’re not getting murdered from behind. And you know you gotta.”

Ravager scoffed and looked away. Raven gave Cass a look before she could step forward, urging her to wait. A minute passed. Then two. 

Rose’s eyepatch shifted as she rolled her jaw, the silence getting to her. Her pupils were wide and her teeth gnashed as Raven knelt in front of her. Before she could spit in her ex’s face pale fingers cupped her chin and forced that one bright blue eye to meet her gaze. Raven’s voice was a deeper rasp than normal, worried and calculating, “ _Rose_.”

It was obvious on her face how much Rose absolutely _despised_ all that the merchant knew about her life, as short lived as their relations lasted. Her chest heaved and the two words slipped out without her thinking, “It’s Joey.” 

Raven tilted her head, “Is he doing okay?”

The words rushed out again, “For now.” Ravager paused and considered her wording since Cass was listening. Her tongue dabbed at a scar on the corner of her mouth and she admitted, “Dad went on the run and I’m worried that Joey’s gonna get the Grant treatment.”

Recognition filled Raven’s face as the plan laid itself out in her mind, “Hoping to blackmail some governors for his immunity?”

“Already doing it, Birdie. Some of them are stupid enough to let family sail with the merchants.” Rose barked out a snicker, shaking her head as Raven snorted at the news, “I’m making a killing.”

She roughly leaned her head back, just barely catching sight of the Bat in the shadows behind her. That animosity was back and as haughty as ever, especially with Raven so close, “And I don’t need my ship to do it, asshole!”

Raven rolled her eyes and tapped Rose on her cheek, bringing both pirates’ attention back to her. Gray eyes narrowed as the merchant thought of the most obvious arrangement, although it would be quite a bother to get Cass to go along with it. _Particularly_ when it seemed that _she_ was a part of this feud between them. 

Standing, Raven perched her hands on her hips, “I just might have an idea.” Her sight flicked to meet Cass’ and she beamed, “One that’ll help all of us. But mainly me.” 

\--

“No.”

Raven blew a raspberry, the sound morphing into a sigh as she ran a hand through her hair, brushing the loose strands down, “C’mon, my Bat.”

Cass shook her head even though it did nothing to keep the flush off her cheeks, “Don’t call me that. And _no_.”

A brow arched over the merchant’s eye at the stubbornness, “Well why not? It’s a good plan!”

The Bat didn’t dare chance a look at Raven, lest she lose herself, “Teaming up with Ravager in _any_ form is _never_ a good plan. And to believe she’ll tell the truth about the routes? I don’t trust her.”

“But you trust me--”

Cass cut her off, her words a beat too fast to be ignored, “And you trust her.”

The pirate didn’t bother trying to keep up the conversation when Raven went silent. No, all she did was continue sharpening her machete and once one was done, she moved on to the next. The merchant’s stare bored into her back and then a quiet chuckle slipped out into the silence.

Raven’s words held a bite when she finally piped up, all but _daring_ Cass to look at her, “I can see what you mean. But don’t forget, the Caribbean has some _marvelous_ beaches around the ports. I’m sure we three could all squeeze into one of the cabanas if it got us to trust each other more.”

Cass glared at the reflection on her spadroon, not quite sharp enough for her tastes. Her words came out a bit terser than expected, “I’d never deal with her.”

“Surely it’s nothing a little hate loving can’t fix.” Raven beamed at her lover, her stomach flipping at the sight of her captor’s lips pulling into a thin line. Still, she had to be sure. The merchant strolled up next to her and rested an elbow on the wall, lazily watching Cass’ work. “I’m used to acting as an intermediary, if you two need the help.”

The Bat frowned at the teasing, wordlessly going back to sharpening her weapons. 

Raven’s head tilted to the side, disbelief and a lot of charm filling her chest as she realized the pirate wasn’t even going to _try_ to hide her emotions at her little quip. There was a feather of a laugh in her voice and she bluntly asked, “You’re _jealous_ , aren’t you?”

_That_ got a reaction. Cass aimed a pointed look up at her lover, “Pirates don’t get jealous.”

Gray eyes squinted, “I dunno, I’m starting to think that they do.” Raven lazily pulled her hair out of its bun and began combing through it with her fingers, her stare never leaving those pretty pirate features. 

Her face brightened in a smile, “Maybe only when their rival is playing a part in it?”

That smile faltered as she remembered just how tense the atmosphere was when she’d first come to Rose’s holding room and the merchant wondered if she should chance asking what they had said to each other. Especially at the way Rose had glared at her marked neck… 

Physically shaking her head of those thoughts before Pride could take hold, Raven tapped the captain’s shoulder. At the dark look in those mahogany eyes, she wondered _how_ their rivalry had gotten so bad. If she had to guess, she’d put money on Joey and Jason being civil enough to get along, but that didn’t explain all of this _hostility_ between the two swordswomen. 

Cass raised a brow and Raven gave her a small smile, “Can I kiss you?”

Brown lips twitched, but ultimately refused. She knew what one little kiss led to with them. A tiny curl lifted the corners of her mouth regardless and Cass motioned to the cutlass that still needed attention, “I need to finish these.” 

Raven chuckled, “And think over my plan?”

“Maybe.”

“Alright. I’ll go check on what the loot’s shaping up to be,” Raven took a small step forward. A lazy grin formed on her face and she scooted until she was behind her lover, “But first, I’m gonna kiss you.”

Cass clicked her tongue, “I’m working.”

Raven giggled as she spotted exactly what patch she needed to taste, “And you need a matching bite.”

The Bat tilted her head to the left, not once stopping her honing. The merchant snickered as she rubbed her pirate’s sides and tugged down her shirt’s hem, pressing a firm smooch to her neck. 

A happy sigh slid out of both and Raven let one hand come up to trace the shell of her sailor’s ear. “For the record,” She murmured against the dark neck under her lips, “Rose and I never cuddled afterwards.”

Already well acquainted with a raised white scar along the short woman’s pulse, Raven kissed the sunburnt skin once, twice, “And besides that the difference isn’t even close, my jealous Bat.”

Cass let out a curious little hum and her lover decided to ask, “Are pirates fans of verses?”

Raven snickered as the Bat’s movements paused, her head falling back. Their cheeks pressed together and Cass groaned out, “Don’t say you’re going soft on me.”

Tilting her face to peck the raider’s cheek, Raven said, “I was _with_ Rose, but I am yours.”

This time Cass was the one left quiet. The merchant giggled at the dark blush that was taking over Cass’ face and kissed her temple, “Now I don’t know about _you_ , but I think your rivalry is far more fun when I’m not involved.”

The pirate couldn’t argue with that. She let out a small whine when Raven stood and started for the door, pouting towards the tall woman’s back, “You want me to keep it that in mind when I think about your ridiculous plan?”

A gray eye winked at her, “You know I do.”

\--

Rose sneered up at Cass when she strode in, her eyes taking a few seconds to adjust to the light seeping in from the open door, “What the fuck do you want now?”

The Bat didn’t answer for a moment, casually pulling up a barrel to sit on. The two glowered at each other for a long minute before Cass broke the tension, “I need to know all that you’ve done.” 

Her rival scoffed, the sound catching in her throat as Cass added, “For Joey.”

She shook her head, ruffling up her long locks and making the eyepatch shift as she snarled out, “Don’t you dare say his fucking name. Why would I tell you any of that?”

Brown arms crossed over her chest and Cass’ chin tilted up, “Raven has an idea that won’t end in you dying on this ship.”

Despite the confidence the Bat showcased, Ravager grinned as wide as she could at what she saw. Aiming for her rival’s now _very_ obvious weak spot, Rose teased, “Aww, she on my side?”

She didn’t flinch when the thrown dagger embedded itself half an inch from her head or when the boot slammed down on the chain that bound her hands, although she did narrow her eyes at the Bat. Rose looked up the most she could, annoyed when her tugging on the chains did nothing to make the pirate slip up. She huffed out a warning, “That better not’ve cut my hair.”

Cass crouched down till they were face to face, her features dark and shadowed, “Do you have any attacks planned?”

Rose clicked her tongue, “Again, why the fuck would I tell you?”

“You’d tell Raven.”

The Bat’s words were as stoic as ever but Ravager _knew_. She smirked and let out a cackle, her shoulders shaking as she leaned as far forward as she could. Cass narrowed her eyes as their noses nearly touched, her brows furrowing as Rose drawled, “Maybe. Although last time that happened she was tied up in my--”

Same as Raven had earlier, Cass roughly cupped her chin to get her to shut up. She ran a tongue over her teeth and repeated, “Attacks, _Rose_.” Cass dared a grin at the way the pirate glared at the use of her name, “Any governors that may be after you, any ambushes at any ports? Whatever you can think of.”

Her fingers dug painfully into the eyepatched woman’s chin as Ravager tittered out, “Damn, it must _really_ piss you off that I got to her first.”

Cass completely ignored her, “You have this one chance, Ravager. You won’t die _today_ but if I have to ask again…”

Rose’s eye squinted as she considered her options for a second. Then a rough sigh forced its way out her lungs, “You said Antigua earlier, right? That should be safe. The Bahamas not so much.”

Cass raised a brow at the Ravager, “Why?”

The captive rolled her one good eye, “Mexico’s all up in a tizzy ‘bout the Louisiana Purchase. The gulf is _full_ of military and some of them are lingering near Cuba.”

The Bat’s lips pursed as she thought for a moment. Then she nodded once, standing upright, “Alright.”

Rose’s face scrunched up at the lack of a reaction, “Alright? That’s it?”

“Nah,” Cass yanked her dagger out of the wood and tapped the tip of Rose’s nose with the blade. That signature arrogance was back as she all but glided towards the door and snickered over her shoulder, “Stay put. We’ll get you dinner in a bit.”

She let the door slam shut behind her.

Raven was leaning on the railing when the captain came back above deck. A thick brow raised as Cass approached, “Well?”

The Bat didn’t stop until they were flush together. She reached up on the tips of her toes to kiss the merchant, humming as her hands tugged Raven’s belt until their hips knocked. Pale fingers slid through her hair and Raven let out a breathless laugh against her lips, giggling at the pirate’s eagerness, “Seems you got what you needed?”

Cass nodded once, leaning up for another peck, “We’ll let her stay. Chains on and always supervised.”

“And we’ll drop her off later…?”

“As soon as we set to leave Antigua. I’ll knock her out and we’ll head back towards Gotham.”

Raven ran her thumbs over the pirate’s cheeks, “Thank you. Want me to break the news?”

Mahogany eyes flicked towards the sky, catching the faintest sight of the stars in the sky. The sunset would shield them until night fell, bet she knew well enough where they were. Her crew were more than competent to not slip up, so Cass was confident when she suggested, “Take her dinner when you go. I’ll organize the crew to their shifts overseeing our prisoner.”

Before the merchant could ask, Cass stole one last kiss. She couldn’t keep the smile off her lips when Raven fell into the kiss and she murmured, “If we’re gonna be babysitting for a few days, I’d like to enjoy you plenty tonight.”

\--

Once again, a cannon woke them up. Further away than Ravager’s attack had come from, but close enough to startle them out of their sleep. Sighing, Raven let out a “For fuck’s sake” as, once again, Cass shot up out of bed and hurried to get dressed. 

This time she got all her clothes on but she didn’t head to the deck. Raven watched as her lover practically flew out the door, a frown curling her lips as she hastened to prepare herself . 

Cass rushed down to where Rose was being kept. The pirate’s eye went wide as the Bat yanked her up by the front of her shirt. The captain’s voice was furious, “What didn’t you tell me?”

Ravager raised a brow, “Something got fucked up?”

She let out a groan as she was heaved to her feet, her half-asleep legs taking a second to steady under her weight as Cass dragged her by the chains above deck. The Bat paused when she could see the ocean, keeping Rose half-hidden with the stairs. Nodding at how cohesive her crew was coming along, brown eyes zeroed in on Raven and the worried curl to her shoulders as the merchant gazed out to the aft. 

A fleet of five ships was following them, headed by a disgustingly familiar hull. Raven let out a horrified groan as she recognized it, running back to her Bat’s side as Cass stepped up to get an update, “Five of them. Led by Maynard’s _Jane_.”

Cass narrowed her eyes, “The very one…?”

“That Blackbeard died on? Yeah.” 

They both spun around at the shout of “You set me up!” Now that she could see what the commotion was about Rose’s voice alone was practically _murderous_ , her brows furrowing and making the strap of her eyepatch bunch up above her nose. Before she could attempt to lunge Raven put a shoulder in between the two. She shoved them apart, “I’d rather not see either of your heads hung on her bowsprit.”

“Fuck off, Raven.” Rose shoved her away and yanked a dagger from her side. The crew that gave her water that morning were sloppy and her fury could make her sloppier, but the Ravager paid that fact no mind. She pointed the blade Cass’ way, “I’m sick of you. Let’s finish this.”

Cass snorted and drummed her fingers against her machete’s hilt, “Awful timing, but sure.” The Bat grinned and halfheartedly waved for her lover to stay back. A lazy rumble slipped out of her and she boasted, “We’ll just toss your body overboard, Ravager. No decapitation, I promise.”

“Won’t even make this fair?”

Her dark eyes flickered to the chains that still bound Rose’s wrists and she chuckled, roughly tossing the key her captive’s way. Cass steadied herself and ignored the oddly attractive way Raven pinched between her eyes, all her attention on her now-free rival. The merchant tried to appeal to them, “You guys, they’re less than a knot out we don’t have time for this--”

They ignored her and clashed together. 

Their blades screeched as metal slid on metal. With her height disadvantage Cass slipped and immediately caught herself, shoulder-checking Ravager in the sternum as hard as she could. At the shift Rose took her chance and spun, tossing the Bat towards the center of the deck. 

Cass let out a grunt as she used her momentum to flip over, hissing when her machete clanked to the ground. Rose dove for the weapon and, fed up, Raven pulled out her pistol and shot a round into the air. Gray eyes glared at the two, “ENOUGH!” 

The two stumbled in their attacks at the sound, but the reprieve was short lived. Suddenly Ravager was yielding the machete and Cass, cutlass in hand, was lunging forward again. Their boots thudded on the wood but before they could collide Raven fired a shot in the ridiculously small space between them. 

It skimmed Rose’s shoulder and the white-haired woman’s “What the fuck!” was overshadowed by Cass’ incredulous “You just shot at me!” 

The merchant frowned, “And I’ll do it again! Now both of you, stop it right now!” 

Running a hand through her hair, she growled out, “You two can kill each other another time. And that’ll be _after_ the authorities stop pursuing us!” At her own words Raven glanced around at their surroundings, putting her pistol away. Her heart sunk at the sight of two more ships to their starboard, three to the forward, and the largest individual of the fleet coming up on their port. 

Rose noisily huffed and ran a hand over her face, re-adjusting her eyepatch as her fingers inched towards the spare dagger strapped to the back of her thigh. She met Cass’ gaze and lifted her hands up and away from her body at the cutlass in her rival’s hand, paired with a tan hand on Raven’s hip, all too close to the pistol that the merchant wielded. 

Raven knocked her thigh against Cass’ before she grunted out a simple, “Don’t.” Gray eyes didn’t stray from their pursuers and her lips quirked down, “No use doing their job for them.”

Ravager glowered at the pair, “I’m dying either way.” 

She whipped out her dagger at the same moment the Bat pulled out her cutlass, both of them hesitating when the merchant’s pistol came out again. That hesitation ended when Rose grinned, “Better a duel than a hanging, Raven.” 

Her stare met Cass’ and she sneered, “Let’s get this over with once and for all.”

“No,” Raven pointed the barrel at the eyepatched woman, “Put it down.” 

A begrudging snort slipped out of the pirate but when the pale finger tightened against the trigger she did as commanded. A brow did raise when Raven roughly cleared her throat and glared at Cass from the corner of her eye, “You too.”

Exasperated, Cass tossed her cutlass down. When Raven knocked their hips again the pirate pulled the daggers out of her sleeves and boots and reluctantly set the three machetes from her belt down, adding them to the pile. 

“Good.” Tucking away the gun and kicking the blades behind her, Raven rubbed her chin, “Now that we can be _rational_ , I think there may be another way…” 

She glanced at her lover, took in the multitudes of scars that graced her brown skin and all the ways she'd admired her throughout their voyage so far. Raven bit back a smile and decided to be the most impulsive she'd ever been in her life (and _that_ was saying a lot, knowing how she lived). The merchant glanced between the two swashbucklers and let the corners of her lips quirk up. She leisurely spoke up, as if they were talking about the weather and not their hasty plans to avoid incarceration, “I heard once that you can’t force someone to testify against their spouse if they get arrested.” 

Cass narrowed her eyes at the beginning of the tidbit and Rose scoffed at the end, tossing her hair behind her shoulder. Ravager's mind went to the sheer amount of loot in the cargo (her loot, this ‘captive-alliance’ be damned) and she sneered out, “You expect one of us to leave?”

Humming, Raven shook her head and started pacing in between them, swinging with the ship's steady back and forth. A lazy grin started to curl her lips, “My father is a _powerful_ man. He can ensure that nothing happens to me, lest his whole operation hit a snag."

That got the two pirates to agree for once, if their simultaneous brow jumps meant anything. Rose put a hand on her hip, "Seems like an oversight if you getting compromised brings his whole operation down."

"It won't," Raven shook her head, her lips curling to a not-quite sneer. "But I'm his most efficient merchant across the four continents he trades on. He doesn't want to deal with those minimal losses when I take the fall."

Cass frowned, the tiniest bit of worry slipping into her voice, "When?"

Raven beamed at her, the look turning into a shit-eating grin as she addressed them both, "I’m going to get arrested, the pirate I blackmailed into doing my dirty work will be exonerated, and given that I all but pushed her into doing such crimes my _wife_ won’t have to say a word.”

There was a half second of silence then Cass let out a noisy sigh and covered her face, “No.”

Try as she might, Cass couldn’t keep that undercurrent of curiosity (and, dare she admit, eagerness) out of her voice and Raven’s smile brightened. Honestly, marriage wasn’t the most obvious answer for either of them or their relationship, but _that_ reaction was interesting. The merchant impishly pitched forward, “I know that look in your eye, Miss Bat. You wanna say yes.”

A brown hand came up to cover Raven's lips before she could speak again, “No.”

Cass narrowed her eyes as her love tenderly smooched her palm. Rose crossed her arms and snorted at the blush that was beginning to darken the pirate’s cheeks, “Ugh, she wants to say yes. Gross.”

Mahogany eyes flicked to her rival and hardened, her mind slipping away from romance and back to business. Cass tried to pull her hand away but Raven kissed her palm again as she reiterated, “I won’t deal with her--”

Raven rolled her eyes, half playful and half exasperated, “I'm telling you to deal with me.” Before Cass could argue again the merchant surged on, “You’re the one who captured me. Set me free and you’ll see I find my way back to you.” 

She completely ignored Ravager’s gags as she sidled up flush to Cass’ chest, pressing a warm kiss to a scar on the corner of her pirate’s mouth. The Bat went rigid and let out a groan as pale fingers ran through her short hair, calming the messy strands kicked up from the sea’s gales, “Such an awful idea.”

Raven pecked her once, twice. Her lips moved to kiss the fresh cut on her cheek and a devilish curl shaped pink lips as she teased, “But it’s also an _engaging_ one, don’t you think?”

Rose pinched between her brows at that _horrid_ pun. For not the first time she agonized over what character flaw led to her briefly acquainting herself with Raven, let alone what inescapable weakness allowed for her to be so evenly rivalled with this Bat. A huff escaped her as the two kissed again, seemingly unconcerned with their very-near future imprisonments. “You idiots _do_ know there’s no minister on these seas, 'specially not on a pirate's route,” She drawled out.

Pulling away from Cass, gray eyes were bright and calculating. “Au contraire, my cycloped ex,” Raven singsonged. She held up and waggled a finger, “The captain of the ship the marriage happens on is legally allowed to officiate.” 

She batted her lashes at the brunette that she hoped to wed, “And if the captain is getting married then her first mate can officiate.”

“ _You’re_ the first mate, Raven.” Rose was reaching unprecedented levels of deadpan and the merchant took an arm away from her love to poke Ravager in the sternum, continuing on as if the white-haired pirate hadn’t interrupted, “ _But_ , if the captain and the first mate are betrothing each other, then the second mate can officiate.”

Cass let out a disgusted scoff, her arms crossing over her chest. By the way Rose’s nose scrunched up, their third wheel wasn’t partial to her idea either. The Bat clicked her tongue and shot a glare Rose’s way, “She will _never_ be second mate on my ship.”

Raven looked sympathetic at their obvious clash but stayed firm, “She’s gotta be, otherwise we _all_ go to jail, if not 'mysteriously succumb to our injuries' during the voyage back.”

Cass narrowed her eyes at her lover, "Why can't one of the crew do it?"

"We can't let anyone besides us three know how young the marriage is." Raven went back to pacing, her fist slamming into her hand as she put her thoughts to words, "Darling, you know I trust your judgment for all the crew, but if we three are gonna be intertwined like this we can't have _any_ loose ends." Her lips tightened to a line, "If they squeeze Rose, she knows that if she confesses she'll go down with us. The rest of the ship doesn't have that curse on them.” 

The two pirates shifted at her logic and Raven stressed, “I know you two despise each other but it has to be her."

At the mention of their rivalry, Rose scratched at her scalp, practically spitting the words out, "Before we even entertain this idiocy, just _how_ are you planning on convincing the cops that you’re the mastermind? You're not exactly leader material, Roth.” 

Gray eyes flicked between both pirates and a mischievous smirk curled her lips, “I’ve bested you both before, haven’t I? Many times in a single night, in fact.” Rose scoffed and turned away. Cass flushed at the mention, her fingers drumming on her crossed arms. 

Raven snickered at them and held out a hand, “Now c’mon, my Bat…” The merchant batted her lashes down at her lover and waggled her fingers, “Won’t you be my bride?”


End file.
